Remus toma el lugar de Sirius en Azkaban
by Legolas3
Summary: Remus dice ser el culpable de traición y de todos los cargos de que acusan a Sirius, pues utilizo un Imperius sobre el, al saber que este era el guardián secreto de los Potter; miente para salvarlo y que el pueda ayudar a Harry.
1. Default Chapter

Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling. Notas: una nueva historia, pero estoy pensando en darle un final feliz, a ver que resulta.  
  
Remus toma el lugar de Sirius en Azkaban  
  
La cadenas dañaban sus manos, los grilletes pesaban demasiado y el material del que estaban hechos, plata, le quemaba terriblemente, le ministerio era terrible con el, pero como no, si el crimen del que se suponía era ahora culpable era terrible.  
  
Pero el sintió que pagaba en algo con esto, los dos tenían ahora algo mas en común, los grilletes también le habían dolido a Sirius, y el también era inocente del mismo crimen.  
  
Al menos el pagaba un crimen, no haber confiado en Sirius, creer en la mentira de todos, no escuchar a su corazón.  
  
Era su momento de pagar, si con esto ayudaba a Sirius estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, después de todo era un buen actor, cuan rápido habían creído en su culpabilidad, después de todo era un hombre lobo, cuan rápido, pero ahora eso estaba bien para él.  
  
La vida jugaba con ellos, los dementores cercanos atormentaban su mente, no quería pensar en los dolorosos recuerdos, no quería evocarlos, pero hay estaban todos aquellos que lo habían atormentado, frente a sus ojos, y se sorprendió de descubrir, que el mas doloroso era ese momento, cuando todos le dijeron que Sirius era un traidor, cuando la mentira anido su corazón y por el poder de los dementores olvidaba la felicidad que el había sentido cuando descubrió que Sirius era inocente.  
  
Recordó el por que se encontraba en Azkaban, por el, por Sirius.  
  
Los dementores lo habían descubierto, el sabia que Voldemort los estaba convenciendo, peor el ministerio aun confiaba en ellos, que ilusos; pero no solo dementores lo rodeaban, varios aurores del ministerio también, u crimen era demasiado grande ante sus ojos.  
  
Los aurores habían llegado, y Sirius había caído en sus manos, cuando lo supo su corazón volvió a detenerse, sabia que lo condenarían sin dudarlo, pero, ¿cómo retardar esto?, y había sido Severus portador de terribles noticias, quien le diera una esperanza.  
  
Harry estaba en peligro, Sirius era el único que podía protegerlo, el único al que el muchacho escucharía, debían salvarlo, pero el no tenia la fuerza suficiente, Severus le propuso aquello, con lo único que el podía contribuir.  
  
Llegaron al ministerio, el lo llevo, habían intercambiado algunos golpes para que todo, pareciera mas real.  
  
Severus afirmo,(le costo mucho ayudar a Sirius, pero lo había hecho), que Sirius Black era inocente, que el había obligado a Remus Lupin a confesar la verdad que había callado por doce años, le había administrado el Verita serum, y en ese momento podían interrogarlo.  
  
Y así lo habían hecho, Remus había mentido como el mejor actor, él era el aliado de Voldemort, quien había estado pasando información, cuando supo del guardián secreto de los Potter, supuso que este era Sirius, lo había hechizado con la maldición Imperius y le obligo a revelarle la verdad, el vendió a los Potter ante Voldemort, y lo volvería a hacer, su señor se levantaría.  
  
A los aurores no les quedo duda alguna, después de todo, él era un hombre lobo, una criatura oscura.  
  
Ni siquiera pudo ver a Sirius, lo habían confinado en una celda y llevado a Azkaban sin dudar.  
  
El le había pedido a Snape, que Sirius no supiera la causa de su libertad, no por el momento pues debía concentrarse en ayudar a Harry.  
  
Aun cuando a nadie le confeso, ¿por qué había ayudado a Sirius?, por que lo amaba, desde niños, pero jamás se lo confeso, primero no hablo por temor, por miedo al rechazo, después el tiempo había pasado, y con todo lo que ocurrió tras la graduación, con la lucha contra Voldemort, el no le había confesado.  
  
El día que se decidió, aun cuando ya sus amigos, y el mismo Sirius lo habían apartado, por las sospechas; camino decidido, Sirius no se encontraba en su casa, pero el espero dentro, no callaría mas este sentimiento, si lo amaba, seria el día mas maravillosos de su vida, no supo como se había quedado dormido cansado de esperar. Esa noche todo cambio, sus dos amigos murieron, Sirius fue acusado de traidor y mato al tercero de sus amigos( o al menos eso había creído aquel día).  
  
Su corazón se rompió, Dumbledore acudió a casa de Sirius, buscando pistas de él, y lo bahía encontrado dormido esperando, lo había despertado con un ligero movimiento, el se extraño, y pregunto por Sirius, sintió como su corazón e destrozaba, su amor era imposible, su vida había perdido la luz.  
  
Esos doce años fueron así, me preguntaba una y otra ves, ¿qué me hubiera respondido Sirius?, quería odiarlo pero no pude.  
  
Y si con mi sufrimiento y muerte puedo ayudarlo, lo haré; pues doce años no borraron mis sentimientos, los sentí renacer como nunca el día que supe la verdad, todos sospecharon de él, mi corazón se aferró a otra realidad.  
  
Afrontare lo que venga, todo por Sirius.  
  
Un auror se acerca silencioso, así que ya han dictado sentencia, es muy poco estar encerrado en Azkaban, es peligroso por mi condición, mi sentencia es la muerte, un hombre lobo solo merece esa pena, ya que no puede compararse a los humanos.  
  
Estoy listo, me han concedido un par de días, mientras preparan la ejecución, la muerte de un hombre lobo será un espectáculo, si me aferró a una esperanza, Sirius salva a Harry, rápido, sálvame a mi, atrapa a Wormtail, prueba que ambos somos inocentes, te lo ruego.  
Continuara.... 


	2. La esperanza me acompañara hasta el fina...

2.- La esperanza me acompañara hasta el final.  
  
La muerte esta cerca de cada paso, pareciera que camino lentamente, mi corazón, quiere aferrarse a los últimos momentos, los días pasaron, no puedo preguntar lo que ocurre, no se nada; solo rezo cada día por ti, por ambos, ¿salvaste a Harry?, ¿atrapaste a Wormtail?, ojala y si, pero mientras estés bien nada importa, tengo el consuelo de morir pensando en ti, ahora lejos de los dementores, cuando tan solo los aurores me escoltan, es ahora cuando puedo pensar en ti, las noches de luna no importan, me aferró a tu sonrisa, se que nunca me amaste, pero yo a ti si, y ese es un sentimiento que llevare en la muerte.  
  
Los pasos, me arrastran prácticamente, tal ves me resisto a la muerte, la tarima especialmente construida esta frente a mi, las personas del ministerio están sentadas observando de reojo por donde aparezco, soy tan solo ante sus ojos, un cobarde, un asesino, un traidor, una monstruosa criatura, y ahí en medio puedo verlo, Dumbledore sabe la verdad, pero su testimonio no pudo hacer nada, aun así le agradezco a mi antiguo maestro y mentor, quisiera poder preguntarle, por Harry, por Sirius, que mi sacrificio sirva de algo.  
El desvía la mirada, pareciera que busca algo, dice algo al ministro, este lo ve con cara severa, ya no puedo verlos mas, la multitud me tapa, los gritos de indignación, mis oídos están acostumbrados, los insultos, lo que me avientan ya estoy acostumbrado, los aurores los apartan, yo solo puedo sonreír cansadamente, eso somos, los hombres lobo, tan solo monstruos, a sus ojos nada mas; el amor no es para nosotros, la compasión no vendrá, la esperanza, pensar en ella es un insulto, ¿por qué nos odian tanto?, se que me odian, pero será únicamente por los crímenes de los que se me acusa; no lo creo, ya antes me odiaban, ya antes había escuchado sus voces, ya antes había visto esas miradas, miran al lobo, no me ven a mi.  
La ley les impedía ser excesivamente crueles, un par de torturas, tan solo como una diversión de los altos mandos del ministerio, pero frente a toda aquella gente, ni plata, ni una maldición imperdonable, tan solo dormir, con luparia, una muerte lenta, triste para un hombre lobo.  
No se resistió cuando ellos lo jalaron, ya no tenia fuerzas, sus brazos estaban ya muy lastimados, los grilletes de plata dejaron cicatrices profundas en ellos, sus pobres vestimentas estaban realmente sucias, irónico, pensó, el que tanto apreciaba la pulcritud, incluso en medio de su pobreza.  
  
Moriría, como hacia años lo deseo, cuando la soledad se cerro entorno a el, cuando su amor paso de ilusión a imposible, pero la muerte no lo había aceptado aquella ves, , tantas veces se había quemado con plata, cuando sujetaba algún objeto filoso, pero nunca había dado el siguiente paso; siempre sintió en el ultimo instante como unas manos se aferraban a las suyas y alejaban el peligro, James, Lily, ellos no deseaban que el muriera, pero por sobre todo estaba la vos de Sirius, no habían dicho que ante nada se rendirían, pero, no era el mismo Sirius, quien prometió protegerlo de todo, el que lo daño así.  
  
No, ya no deseaba la muerte, ahora cuando Sirius era inocente, cuando una pequeña esperanza llegaba a el, pero recordó, Sirius no lo amaba, nunca lo amaría.  
  
Lo vio en esos ojos, los de ella, Arabella Figg, miembro del ministerio, era ella a quien su amor correspondía, siempre ella, alguna ves pensó confesárselo a Sirius, no le importo lo que pensara ella, pues el sabia que lo amaba mas de lo que ella lo podría amar, pero el destino no se lo permitió.  
  
No se lo había dicho Severus, la única ves que lo permitieron verlo, Sirius colaboraba con Arabella Figg., para rescatar a Harry, ahora que se había probado su inocencia, ellos volvían a estar juntos, aun cuando ella se había quejado amargamente de lo que él le había hecho, aun cuando ella se había casado y divorciado, aun cuando ella, le pregunto primero si le regresarían su fortuna, el volvía a la persona que amaba.  
  
Severus tenia razón, el, Remus Lupin, era un estúpido, sacrificaba su vida por él, y no lo notaría, además se lo entregaba a ella, Remus no pudo evitar llorar, ella nunca lo amaría, como el lo amaba, nunca pudo odiarlo, ni aun en su soledad, nunca dejo de amarlo ni un instante, nunca le había importado su dinero, el aceptaría a Sirius no importa como fuera, lo sabia pues aquella ves que lo vio cuando se fugo, nunca lo había visto tan hermoso, a el no le importaban las túnicas magnificas, a el solo le importaba Sirius, aun cuando el no se fijara jamás en el.  
  
La hora estaba cerca, observo sonreír al ministro, por lo menos con su muerte olvidaría todo, que Sirius fuera feliz y Harry tuviera al fin la paz y el hogar que merecía.  
  
Los aurores se acercaron, en torno a la estaca, en la cual amarraron al débil hombre, fueron colocando la hierba, la luparia recién cortada, a ellos les parecía muy poco el castigo, una muerte sin dolor, pero así lo decretaban las leyes.  
  
Remus observo todo con la cabeza firme, no dejaría que le ganaran tan fácilmente, aun cuando no pudo evitar un escalofrió, la luparia era un veneno lento, para un hombre lobo mortal, el olor era una fragancia embriagadora, su refinado olfato la percibía mejor que nadie.  
  
Un somnolencia se fue apoderando de el, ese era el dulce llamado de la muerte, su cabeza comenzó a de ladearse, no soportaría mas, ¿para que?, en estos momentos le ofrecían, por sobre todas las cosas, el descanso, no viviría mas con su maldición, vería a James a Lily y a sus padres, el aun estaba en Hogwarts cuando murieron, deseaba tanto ver a todas esas personas que lo habían amado.  
  
Ya no pensaría en Sirius, ya no sufriría mas por él, el descanso lo llamaba, su vida al fin seria algo útil.  
  
James lo observaba, vio en sus ojos compasión, y sintió una alegría inmensa, el estaba ahí, su compañero de la infancia su amigo, tal y como lo recordaba y a su lado Lily le sonreía, su amiga de toda la vida, su gran defensora, su consejera, ella sabia todos sus secretos, incluso de su amor por Sirius, ella siempre lo apoyo; y ahora podía irse con ellos, pero ellos le sonrieron e hicieron un gesto negativo con sus cabezas.  
  
Algo lo llamaba, sentía que una presencia cálida se aferraba a el, no podía irse no, cuando sentía que dos personas aun lo necesitaban, cuando alguien derramaba lagrimas calientes en su rostro, no podía, pues esa persona que lo llamaba, era la mas importante de su vida.  
  
Remus- unos ojos azules lo observaban fijamente, el noto la hermosa calidez en ellos- perdóname, soy un estúpido.  
  
Sirius- Remus sonrió- ahora ya no importa, te amo.  
  
La inconciencia se apodero de el, por lo que no pudo ver al dueño de esos ojos azules sorprenderse, puso la mano, que no sujetaba a Remus, en su pecho, y sintió latir en su corazón, un sentimiento que llevaba ahí guardado años, un sentimiento que había nacido una ves en un tren, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el joven tímido que se presento como Remus Lupin, un sentimiento que creyó haber olvidado.  
  
Sirius, por favor dime que no esta muerto- el joven de ojos esmeralda, contemplo la figura de los dos magos- ¿esta...?, ¿llegamos a tiempo?  
  
Los magos quitaban rápidamente las hierbas, anulando todos los hechizos, repeliendo la mortal fragancia, Dumbledore sonreía, habían llegado a tiempo, las pruebas habían sido aceptadas; Petigrewy, el verdadero culpable , había confesado, todo era un milagro, y mas aun cuando los magos podían festejar, Harry había cumplido con las expectativas, el mundo estaba a salvo, Voldemort había caído, el ministerio podía festejar ahora.  
  
Arabella Fig., no pudo evitar ver consternada la escena, su prometido abrazaba a su amigo, una ira nacía en ella, no podía perder a Sirius, su estatus dependía de ello, con Sirius inocente, su fortuna intacta y su nivel social elevado, era su oportunidad de opacar a muchos, no iba a perder y menos ante ese ridículo hombre lobo.  
  
Harry el vive- Sirius le sonrió a su ahijado- la esperanza no se perdió, llegamos a tiempo.  
  
Los festejos no faltaron, el niño que vivió, había salvado a todos nuevamente, Voldemort había caído ante el, la cicatriz ya no lo marcaba mas, el señor oscuro al fin había caído, ya nadie temía pronunciar su nombre, era momento para la paz.  
Continuara...  
  
Cap3.- Si tu amor es sincero, no estarás solo. 


	3. Si tu amor es sincero, no estarás solo

Nota: Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling. Como ven ahora no voy por el camino de la tragedia, aunque ya parece el argumento de alguna novela este capitulo, para mayor comodidad pueden leer a Remus Antonio y Arabella Maria, pelearse por el amor de Sirius Romualdo ( prácticamente por el estilo e argumento). Y disculpen fans de Arabella Fig.. Gracias por los review siempre son bien recibidas, sus opiniones.  
  
Capitulo3 .- Si tu amor es sincero, no estarás solo.  
  
Divagaba entre recuerdos y verdades, sueños y pesadillas, pero por primera ves sentía una paz inmensa.  
  
¿donde?...- su mente estaba confusa, abrió lentamente los ojos y no pudo reconocer donde se encontraba.  
  
En el hospital San Mungo- respondió a su pregunta una vos risueña- y me alegra que este a salvo profesor Lupin.  
  
¿Harry?- Remus sonrió- deberías llamarme Remus, pues ya no soy tu profesor.  
  
Bien Remus- le sonrió de vuelta el joven- yo ... muchas gracias- la gratitud no la expresaba en palabras, pero sus ojos brillaban.  
  
No hice nada Harry, y precisamente ... ¿que ocurrió?- el hombre lobo lucia confuso.  
  
Es cierto , usted aun no sabe nada, bueno, son muchas cosas, mi padrino localizo el lugar a donde Voldemort me había llevado; con su ayuda y la de varios magos, me enfrente a él y al fin lo derrote, no se como ocurrió, muy bien, fue como si no fuera yo quien lo atacaba, es extraño lo se, pero si lo vencí es por que conté con una ayuda extra, alguien- el joven se callo un poco sonrojado-; y después corrimos a la prisión, Sirius temió que no llegáramos a tiempo para salvarlo.  
  
Pero, ¿cómo supo Sirius, que era yo quien tomé su lugar?- Remus se extraño.  
  
Bueno, es algo... fue el profesor Snape, él le comunico eso, y ellos casi se agarran a golpes por haberlo permitido- Harry hablaba rápidamente- fue una alivio encontrarlo a tiempo, a pesar de que usted había aspirado luparia por casi veinte minutos, mi padrino entro como un loco, esquivo a todos los aurores y aparto la luparia que pudo de usted, lo iban a detener cuando entramos nosotros con Wormtail, el profesor Snape y el profesor Dumbledore explicaron lo demás, y el ministro tuvo que ceder, después de todo el niño que derroto a Voldemort, le pedía algo directamente en frente de muchos magos testigos- el joven volvió a sonreír.  
  
Gracias Harry - el hombre lobo suspiro cansado- si por un momento pensé que era demasiado tarde, aun que no me hubiera importado morir-eso ultimo fue un suspiro, cambio el tema para no asustar a Harry-... ah por cierto donde esta Padfoot.  
  
Mi padrino esta con... ah Arabella Fig., en verdad no se que ve en ella - el joven hizo un gesto de repugnancia, pero no le paso desapercibido el gesto triste del hombre lobo.  
  
Me alegra que este bien, y no deberías hablar así Harry, después de todo con ellos vas a tener al fin una familia normal - el hombre lobo suspiro, pensando en aquel sueño que alguna ves albergo.  
  
Ella no me quiere, ni a mi ni a Sirius, lo se; pero él no me escucha, a ella lo único que le importa es el dinero- Harry puso un gesto de enojo- esa desagradable incluso yo vi un gesto de disgusto en su rostro, cuando Sirius te salvo Remus.  
  
No debes pensar mal de las personas Harry- el hombre lobo contemplaba con cariño al joven, veía en el a James, su amigo.  
  
Y tu, deberías ser sincero contigo mismo, Remus; si no le dices, el distraído de Sirius no se dará cuenta- el joven se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Harry, yo... - el joven ya había salido, Remus se dio cuenta que veía en el a Lily también, pues esas era las mismas palabras de ella.  
  
El hombre lobo contemplo los ligeros rayos de luz que se perdían , atardecía lentamente, su corazón estaba en paz, y al mismo tiempo mas angustiado que nunca. Y dio un brinco completamente brusco, cuando ella entro.  
  
Así que - ella camino con pasos lentos y se acomodo en la silla cercana- aun crees poder quitármelo Remus, después de todos estos años- el gesto de desdén se hizo presente cuando vio las túnicas rotas y remendadas apoyadas en la silla- tu un pobre y despreciable, tu un sucio hombre lobo, ¿crees que Sirius se fijaría en ti?, no cuando el me ama, el muy iluso esta en mis redes.  
  
Tu... que no recuerdas tus palabras, cuan amargamente te quejaste de el , cuando lo declararon culpable, no recuerdas con que desprecio hablabas de el, te enfureció perder su dinero no es cierto Arabella- Remus la veía con desprecio también.  
  
Que bien me conoces Remus, el status es lo mejor, la familia Black lo tiene, y su único heredero también, ¿ que podía ver Sirius en ti?, el necesita un heredero, ¿tu se lo puedes dar?, y tuviste la insolencia de amarlo, pero pobre tonto, siempre te sacrificaste, lo dejaste ser feliz verdad, lo das todo por el, que patético eres, cuando tu amor no te traerá nada, lo seguiste amando verdad, durante esos doce años , tu confiaste aun en el, esperándolo que patético eres hombre lobo.  
  
Eso, es amor Arabella, dime, ¿sacrificarías tu vida por el?- La ira del hombre lobo ardía.  
  
Claro... que no, pero el cree que si, el muy iluso es igual a ti, los dos hablando siempre del bien sin importarles el poder, tuve que ser parte de la ridícula orden del fénix por Sirius, pero estuve del lado vencedor quien lo creería, así que el patético de Harry si pudo ganar, quien lo iba a pensar, yo creí que moriría justo como sus despreciables padres, ese tonto de James, y esa sangre sucia de Lily, tu amiga ¿no?, tratando de convencerte de confesarle tu amor a Sirius, el apellido Potter se desperdicio en esa sangre sucia- la mirada de asco de Arabella se intensifico. Cállate, como te atreves, ellos fueron personas muy importantes para mi, no dejare que los insultes, eres un demonio- Remus ardía en furia.  
  
Ja!, quien te creería que yo he dicho esto, nadie Remus, ¿quien confía en un hombre lobo?, y menos de familia tan pobre- la crueldad de la mujer era intensa- no temo de ti Lupin, pero, siempre he pensado en quitar los obstáculos de mi camino, y tu respiraste mucha luparia, es un milagro que vivieras, pero en cualquier momento puedes recaer, seria una lastima cuando ya parecías a salvo, pero esas cosas ocurren- la mujer sonrió con malicia mientras extraía una pequeña botella de su túnica- sabes que siempre fui buena en pociones.  
  
No te atrevas- Remus trato de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil.  
  
Tan solo te haré un favor hombre lobo, ¿por que vivir con tu maldición?, ¿por qué vivir si tu amor no será correspondido?, ¿no prefieres alcanzar la paz?- ella tomo el frasco y lo destapo.  
  
Poción de luparia- Remus sintió el penetrante olor que comenzó a marearlo.  
  
No es detectable, eso es lo mas interesante, una muerte con el veneno terrible para los de tu clase- la mujer sonreía con malicia, mientras acercaba el frasco al hombre lobo, que no podía moverse.  
El hombre lobo reunió todas sus fuerzas, para detenerla, pero desfallecía.  
  
Detente - la vos los sorprendió a los dos, que soltaron el frasco, este derramo su contenido- ¿qué hacías?- Sirius observaba la escena con ojos llorosos.  
  
Que... Oh Sirius, descubrí al pobre de Remus tratando de suicidarse, yo forcejee con el para impedirlo, que bueno que llegas, esta hablando como loco- la mujer soltó un discurso cargado de veneno.  
  
No es necesario que mientas- Harry salió de atrás de unas cortinas- Sirius y yo escuchamos todo.  
  
Nada es cierto, OH! Sirius, este hombre lobo es un malvado, finge ante todos , me obligo con un imperius a decir todas esas mentiras, recuerda que a ti también te obligo y por eso estuviste en Azkaban, mi amor perdóname- la mujer saco lagrimas fingidas.  
  
¿Qué?, ¿cómo te atreves?, Remus esta tan débil que nunca podría hacer eso, además tu... él nunca me hechizo a mi, el lo hizo por mi, mintió a riesgo de su vida por mi, como siempre lo haría; yo he estado tan ciego- Sirius veía con ira a la mujer. Harry, que no ves que están embrujando a tu padrino- la mujer recurría a todas su armas.  
  
¿Cómo te atreves?, tu que acabas de insultar a mi padre y a mi madre, tu que trataste de matar a Remus, a mi nunca me engañaste , yo siempre vi en ti la verdad, tu misma lo dijiste el dinero de Sirius es lo único que te importa- Harry le dio la espalda.  
  
Yo... el compromiso esta formalizado Sirius Black, tienes que casarte conmigo- la mujer los observaba con ira, Sirius había posado sus ojos en Remus.  
  
Jamás, nunca me importo ese compromiso, en verdad mi mente te amo, pero mi corazón gravo un único nombre, como fui tan ciego, el primero en quien pensé, fue en ti Remus- el veía cálidamente al joven hombre lobo- cuando escape de Azkaban, fue tu recuerdo lo que me dio fuerzas, siempre que sonreía era a tu lado, aquélla ves en el tren, ¿como fui tan ciego?, pero por sobre todas las cosas, en el momento que me dijiste que me amabas, mi corazón lo supo, ya no callare mas.  
  
Sirius, ¿ esto?- Remus sonreía era el momento mas feliz de su vida, su sueño estaba haciéndose realidad.  
  
Un hogar feliz, para Harry, contigo a mi lado será posible - Sirius le sonrió mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.  
  
No,- Arabella veía la escena con furia, pero al notar algo sonrió con malicia- nunca serán felices, el destino no lo permite, vas a morir Lupin.  
  
Harry observo horrorizado lo que ella veía, en la lucha el frasco se había roto, pero en las manos de Remus, con la conmoción del momento no se habían fijado, pero Remus había palidecido, la sangre y la poción manchaban sus manos.  
  
Sirius corrió a el, mientras Arabella se escabullía, Harry la dejo marchar, no le importaba, lo único que le preocupaba era Remus, se acerco corriendo.  
  
Remus había comenzado a marearse, la luparia había entrado a su sangre, pero era tan feliz, veía a Sirius a su lado, el lloraba pero Remus era completamente feliz, si moría ya no le importaba su amor era correspondido.  
  
te amo- Sirius tomo sus manos, tratando de parar la sangre- te lo ruego, no me dejes ahora, no cuando al fin deje de estar ciego, cuando al fin puedo ser feliz.  
  
Harry observaba la escena desesperado, entonces corrió fuera de la habitación, las enfermeras y el doctor habían entrado a su llamado, no había mucho que pudieran hacer, la luparia era muy efectiva en un hombre lobo, Sirius se desesperaba.  
  
Harry desperado no se decidía a entrar a la habitación, sintió una presencia detrás de el.  
  
ellos no lo salvaran, lo sabes, solo hay alguien que puede ayudarlo, iré a buscarlo.  
  
Por favor- Harry sentía sus esperanzas renacer, pues con su vida confiaba en el que había desaparecido.  
  
En pocos momentos, enfrente de Harry se materializo el profesor Snape, Harry sonrió, al joven que apareció detrás de este.  
  
Sanpe no espero ni un momento y llevando algo en sus manos entro en la habitación, ni siquiera Sirius reclamo nada, lo vio con ojos suplicantes y Sanpe aplico una extraña sustancia en el brazo de Remus, y después le hizo beber algo mas; y con esto se sentó a esperar, sin importar la presencia de Sirius a su lado.  
  
Harry vio todo con esperanza, abrazo al joven detrás suyo, y con alegría beso sus labios- siempre traes la esperanza a mi Draco.  
  
El joven rubio le sonrió, ¿quién diría que Draco Malfoy traicionaría todo por Harry Potter?, ni el mismo lo aceptaba, pero así era. Juntos vencieron a Voldemort, juntos gracias a un amor que había nacido en secreto y había sido cuidadosamente guardado desde su quinto año, y dos años después el amor estaba presente entre los dos.  
  
Remus viviría, por que su amado estaba a su lado, Sirius quedaría siempre agradecido con Severus Snape, aunque ambos no lo admitirían abiertamente, comenzarían una especie de amistad.  
  
Harry y Draco podrían al fin gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor, un amor que había permitido la caída de Voldemort, una vida juntos que los haría tan felices.  
O al menos eso parecía...  
  
Notas: ¿se sucederán las cosas tan bien?,¿se acabara la tragedia?, ¿cómo tomara el mundo mágico esos dos amores?  
  
Próximo capitulo: Una vida en común 


	4. Una vida en común

Notas: Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling  
  
Notas 2: Gracias por los reviews a Femme Greeneyes, Cho Chang, Lantra Lupin y Zian, para ustedes un nuevo capitulo muchas gracias.  
Capitulo 4.-Una vida en común  
  
Despertaba lentamente con los rayos del sol, se sentía algo mareado y confuso, una confusión que aumento al aclarar su vista y ver sentado observándolo a Severus Snape, el cual le dedico una media sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Qué?- el comenzó su pregunta se estaba haciendo una costumbre.  
  
- Estas a salvo, llevas varios días dormido ya era hora que despertaras- articulo el serio hombre mientras se ponía de pie- mi labor termino aquí Lupin, lo cual agradezco no aguantaba ni un minuto mas a Black, con todas sus empalagosas palabras, y sus lloriqueos- el hombre tomo sus cosas y vio al paciente en cama- ¿estas seguro que lo amas?.  
  
- Con toda mi alma, lo sabes Severus- el hombre lobo le sonrió.  
  
- Que malos gustos tienes, pero pues así eres- el hombre se alejo dándole la espalda.  
  
- Gracias... por salvar mi vida, por todo- le susurro.  
  
- No es nada, solo trata de ser feliz o no habrá valido la pena- el hombre no volteo hizo un gesto con la mano antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.  
  
Remus observo la puerta cerrarse, y suspiro ante los recuerdos que regresaban, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse.  
- Le mandare la cuenta a Black, quien por cierto vendrá en unos momentos, Potter lo obligo a ir por comida, no se ha despegado de ti.  
  
Severus cerro nuevamente la puerta, dejando a un avergonzado hombre lobo dentro de la habitación.  
  
Y en eso precisamente estaba pensando, él no permitiría que Sirius pagara sus cuentas, eso jamás, aunque su realidad monetaria no fuera muy buena, por lo menos tenia una casa a la cual regresar, claro se estaba cayendo en pedazos, pero mientras no lo aplastara, era habitable.  
  
Además, Sirius acababa de terminar con Arabella, no era que su amor pudiera transformarse tan rápido, el no quería que confundiera sus sentimientos con el agradecimiento a un amigo, además de que había muchas cosas en las que no habían pensado, y Harry era una de ellas; ¿ que familia deseaba el?, las dudas crecían en su mente.  
  
No quería que las cosas fueran tan apresuradas, ya se sentía mejor, era necesario que abandonara el hospital cuanto antes, ese lugar lo confundía mas aun.  
  
Trato de incorporarse y se mareo, los efectos de fuertes pociones habían hecho estragos en el, pareciera como si la luna llena hubiera pasado ya, así que este mes estaría débil dos veces, la luna llena era en un par de semanas, si que bajaría de peso.  
  
Observo las cicatrices en su mano, el frasco recordó; que importaban unas cicatrices mas en su cuerpo, ya tenia tantas, pero esas significaban algo que quería olvidar.  
  
Vio también las cicatrices de sus muñecas, las quemaduras que la plata le habían ocasionado, esas significaban algo que no quería olvidar, el sentimiento de darlo todo por otro.  
  
Trato nuevamente, con mas fuerzas, incorporarse, bajo lentamente los pies de la cama, se apoyo en esta y se puso de pie, camino lentamente a donde su ropa reposaba en la habitación, tomo su capa y trato de ponérsela, lo consiguió, pero un mareo mas fuerte hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, callo estruendosamente y le dolió que por mas que lo intentaba no podía incorporarse.  
  
Y fue precisamente así como lo encontró Sirius cuando en esos momentos regresaba de la cafetería con Harry, entre los dos cargaban varias cosas, las de Sirius cayeron al suelo cuando observo a Remus y se lanzo a ayudarlo.  
  
- Remus, pero .... no trates de incorporarte- Sirius paso su brazo por el débil cuerpo del caído, y con firmeza lo sujeto, lentamente lo ayudo a caminar a la cama, una ves que lo acomodo se dedico a reprenderlo- no debes hacer esto, estas aun delicado, tu salud es importante.  
Remus que ya venia venir ese regaño tan solo sonrió, era extraño después de tantos años que Sirius volviera a sobreprotegerlo, antes lo hizo como un hermano celoso, y con eso rompía su corazón, ahora ¿habría otro motivo?.  
- Y además esa serpiente, debió avisarnos cuanto antes que ya habías despertado- Sirius observo a Harry, quien solo le sonrió.  
  
- Sirius, lo importante es que Remus esta mucho mejor, despierta después de varios días, y mira como lo recibes con regaños- Harry sonreía burlonamente en dirección a su padrino, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Remus.  
  
- Umm, estoy considerando si debería dejarte ir a esa fiesta con el joven Malfoy- Sirius tenia sus trucos también, y sobre todo si sabia el punto débil de su ahijado.  
  
- No es justo, tramposo- pero Harry le sonrió- se que me dejaras ir, ya sabes que puedo divulgar algunos secretos oscuros del gran Sirius Black, como que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad- la sonrisa de satisfacción de Harry era enorme.  
  
- Ya veo que ocurre por juntarte con serpientes eh!, y yo no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad- Sirius lo observaba y volteo a ver a Remus que sonreía, este no pudo mas aguantar la risa ante la cara ofendida de Sirius, y se rió como en tanto tiempo no lo había hecho; Sirius no pudo enojarse, pues hacia años que no oía esa risa, y ahora era un regalo maravilloso.  
  
- ¿Verdad que es cierto Remus?- Harry observaba complacido la cara de alegría del hombre lobo, el mundo podía ser perfecto en estos momentos, tenia a Draco( quien le hubiera dicho), y con su ayuda esos dos estarían juntos muy pronto.  
  
- Si...- Remus se controlo- recuerdo que el hechizo que mas usaba era lumus, iluminaba su cama debajo de los doseles, una ves se equivoco y utilizo incendia, creímos que moriríamos asfixiados, desde ese momento James le confiscaba su varita cada noche y Peter...- Remus se quedo callado, a pesar de todo pensar en sus amigos era aun doloroso, y pensar en el traidor, quería recordar al Peter que fue su amigo, no el Peter que crecería para traicionarlos.  
¿En serio?- Harry se quedo callado un momento, recordó que no todo era perfecto, sus padre no estarían jamás con el, pero también pensó que ellos siempre estaban con el, en su corazón.  
  
- Remus, tenias que recordar eso, yo lo había olvidado- Sirius se cayo también, sintió de pronto la incomodidad de haber perdido recuerdos con los dementores, quería recuperarlos en especial todos aquellos en que Remus estuviera, disimulo con una sonrisa, ya no habría mas tristezas.  
  
- Lo siento, pero quisiera preguntarles algunas cosas, mi mente es un caos, y me perdí el final de la guerra, y yo...- Remus no se atrevía a preguntar- Peter, ¿cuál será su destino?- después de todo, a pesar de la traición el alguna ves fue el pequeño Peter.  
  
- No te preocupes, el también ayudo, en medio de todo el me debía un favor, sin su intervención distrayendo a Voldemort, es posible que no lo hubiera conseguido, se que no lo puedo perdonar completamente- Harry dudo unos momentos- pero el no huyo, tuvo la oportunidad y no lo hizo, de alguna forma creo que esta arrepentido, esta en prisión, pero ya no hay dementores en ella, así que estará bastante bien y tiene esperanzas.  
  
- Si, su destino será mejor que el que el me deparo, tal ves yo nunca lo pueda perdonar Harry, Remus; pero recordare al pequeño Peter, a ese no lo odio- Sirius suspiro- Bueno ya esta bien de tristezas, las puertas de una nueva vida están enfrente y no se ustedes pero yo pienso tocarlas.  
  
Los tres rieron abiertamente, Remus aun con dudas, se encontraba dichoso, observo a la puerta que se abría lentamente, y un joven tímidamente entro, busco con la mirada a Harry y sus ojos brillaron.  
- Draco- Harry le sonrió y le hizo un gesto- pasa, ¿no me digas que te vas a comportar tímidamente?- el joven se ruborizo un poco ante el comentario.  
  
- Tal ves no es apropiado que este aquí- el joven amino lentamente.  
  
- Eso no es cierto, vamos tu amor a Harry es suficiente para mi- el hombre lobo le sonrió.  
  
- Gracias, y yo, lo siento... - el joven se sonrojo.  
  
-¿por qué?- Remus no comprendía.  
  
- Me burle de su ropa, cuando fue nuestro maestro- el joven completamente sonrojado bajo la vista.  
  
- Fue por eso, vamos no te preocupes, ya ni lo recordaba- Remus le sonrió abiertamente, con esa sonrisa franca.  
  
- Si Draco, sobre todo por que este hombre en cama, nunca compra ropa nueva por comprar chocolates; pero de ahora en adelante, me encargare de que nadie se burle, soy muy bueno eligiendo ropa nueva, y de eso surtiré tu armario de Moony - Sirius le guiño un ojo, pero Remus había enrojecido.  
  
- No claro que no, Sirius tu no tienes ninguna obligación de algo así, yo soy un adulto, yo gano mi propio dinero, y esa es la ropa que me gusta usar- Remus lo observaba bastante apenado.  
  
- Remus, tienes que dejarme consentirte, pero si la ropa te gusta con parches, comprare nueva y es pediré que corten partes y le peguen parches, si es tu estilo- Sirius bromeaba con la cara apenada de Remus.  
Pues lo que este no sabia era precisamente que Sirius, había meditado largamente en esos días, se había precipitado al principio, pero era a causa de su corazón, y de un sentimiento dormido por demasiado tiempo, sabia que no amaba a Arabella, que aun antes de sus palabras no la amaba; se había preguntado miles de veces que pensarían ante una relación con Remus, pero después se dio cuenta que no le importaba, obedecer a su corazón era lo mas honesto, defender su amor por Remus era todo, pues se había dado cuenta que era precisamente esto lo que sentía, sus recuerdos regresaban y con ello, podía darse cuenta de esto, las sonrisas con sus amigos, dirigidas a Remus, el instinto de protección solo con el.  
Su vida ya no estaría completa si no estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta mientras el hombre lobo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, si el moría, a pesar de la paz, a pesar de todo, el no desearía seguir viviendo.  
  
Las dudas ya se habían alejado, no era amistad, no era agradecimiento , era únicamente amor, el mismo que en este momento, mandaba en su mente y corazón, el mismo que lo impulso y viendo la cara apenada de Remus, se acerco a el.  
  
Las dudas de Remus huyeron, se fueron en el instante en que sintió los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos, como alguna ves lo había soñado, un beso que nadie mas le había dado, un beso de Sirius, que importaba mas que su vida. Una vida en común que ansiaba con todo su corazón.  
  
Harry y Draco salieron discretamente cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, no sin antes aprovechar Harry a preguntar.  
  
- ¿Puedo ir a la fiesta con Draco verdad?, y ¿regresar a la hora que quiera verdad?- Harry sonrió cuando recibió un si distorsionado a causa de un beso apasionado- gracias, será magnifico tener a Remus cerca.  
Capitulo 5.- Mi casa, la tuya, vive a mi lado. 


	5. Mi casa, la tuya, vive a mi lado

Nota1: Los derechos como siempre son de J.K Rowling, creadora de estos maravillosos personajes.  
  
Nota2: Gracias por los reviews a:  
  
Femme Greeneyes,  
  
Lantra Lupin,  
  
Cho Chang,  
  
Noriko SakumaPotter de Malfoy.  
  
Espero que les guste este capitulo.  
Capitulo 5.- Mi casa, la tuya, vive a mi lado  
  
Un sueño, no mejor aun una realidad, sentía su respiración a su lado, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto?, todo el tiempo desperdiciado, si su mente aun tenia dudas su corazón se las había aclarado completamente, una noche completamente de instinto y con el corazón mandándole.  
  
Recordó su temor, cuando despertó, siempre tenia esa sensación de que todo era un sueño, y despertaría en Azkaban, en el frió piso de su celda.  
  
Pero no, por que aun cuando estaba en el suelo, era en una mullida alfombra y con el a su lado, pudo haber estado hasta en unas piedras en medio del bosque.  
  
Remus Lupin era realmente la persona que su corazón había buscado toda su vida, a su lado el futuro parecía tan brillante.  
No lo dejaría marchar, ya nunca jamás, y lo contemplo nuevamente deseaba sonreírle, deseaba compartir todos los recuerdos y todo el tiempo que le quedara y solo con una persona, él.  
  
Nuevamente le agradecía a la vida, sus esperanzas se convertían en realidad.  
  
Remus despertó lentamente, estaba seguro que todo aquello que había sentido era un sueño mas, uno que su afligida mente le ofrecía, no quería abrir los ojos, quería seguir soñando con que unos brazos lo rodeaban y eran los de Sirius, no quería despertar y ver un cuarto solitario.  
  
Abrió lentamente los ojos, y casi se le llenan de lagrimas, no era un sueño, por primera ves su realidad, era mas maravillosa que cualquier fantasía.  
  
Los dos se contemplaron sin poder creerlo, y es que así era, después del maravilloso beso, Remus pudo salir del hospital, Sirius lo llevo a su casa, alegando que necesitaba aun mas cuidados, y bueno Remus no puso objeción, dejaron las cosas que Sirius cargaba regadas por la sala, después se entregaron a recuperar esos años, a vencer las inseguridades, a compartir lo que su corazón había deseado por tantos años.  
Y ahora ambos despertaban en el suelo, en que momento habían jalado una sabana, Remus no lo recordaba, en que momento se habían quedado dormidos, tampoco, pero no era que realmente le importara, sus otros recuerdos eran maravillosos.  
  
Los dos se sonrieron y no pudieron evitar lentamente sonrojarse, en ese momento el ruido leve de una puerta abriéndose los despertó.  
  
-Que no se hayan levantado todavía- Harry entraba sigilosamente cargando en una mano sus zapatos, con todo cuidado.  
  
- Tienes mala suerte, Harry- Sirius, que había corrido a sorprender al adolescente, lo observaba parado frente a el, se sorprendió de que Harry, primero con expresión asustada, enrojeciera de golpe.  
  
- Siri.us - Harry trato de coordinar sus ideas, y trato de voltear a otro lado.  
- ¿Qué horas son estas para venir jovencito?.. si yo- pero Sirius no pudo continuar cuando un sonrojado Lupin apareció tras el, y le tendía sus ropas.  
  
- Vístete, antes de regañarlo Sirius- Remus le sugirió tratando de contener la risa, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Harry, los dos rompieron a reír.  
  
Sirius tomo sus ropas, y se las coloco deprisa, aparentando indignación ante los que se reían de el.  
  
- Veo que se lo pasaron de lo mejor aquí, eh- Harry con su comentario enrojeció a los dos mayores.  
  
- ¿y tu, jovencito?, con que solo era una fiesta, pero me imagino que en la recamara de Draco Malfoy- Sirius quería tratar de parecer enojado.  
- Al menos no fue en el piso- comento Harry observando ya en la sala, el terrible desorden.  
- Harry, no digas esas cosas- Remus estaba totalmente rojo- por que no mejor dejamos de discutir, y preparo el desayuno, ustedes dos vayan y se bañan y lavan las manos, y después vienen a la cocina- mientras hablaba Remus se encamino a la cocina.  
  
- Pero...- Sirius trataba de alegar algo, pero Remus lo corto.  
  
- Y te lavas las manos de verdad Sirius Black, por que no me puedes engañar de nuevo- Remus le sonrió una ves mas antes de perderse de vista.  
  
-Sirius, puedes explicarme que paso aquí- Harry lo observaba con suspicacia.  
  
- Solo una ves , fingí lavármelas y el me lo tiene que recordar siempre; pero aun así, Harry, tenias razón creo que con nadie mas podría ser feliz, como con él- el adulto camino seguido de Harry.  
  
- ¿Entonces el va a vivir aquí?, ¿ya se lo pediste verdad?- Harry observo a su padrino con detenimiento.  
  
- No aun no le he dicho, pero lo obligare a aceptar vivir aquí- Sirius camino decidido.  
- ¿Tu no cambias verdad?- Harry se quedo rezagado.  
Remus encontró rápidamente los ingredientes, después de todo, en esa casa había pasado varias vacaciones siendo joven, con todos sus amigos, y como siempre le gusto cocinar ayudaba a la señora Black, una gran mujer, siempre le tuvo gran aprecio, aprobaría ella, la relación que tenia el con su hijo; si seguramente, por que ella siempre buscaba la felicidad de los demás; quien no creería que estuviera demasiado de acuerdo, era la demás familia de Sirius.  
Pero el no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad, solo Sirius le importaba, y si Harry los aceptaba, no necesitaban la aprobación de nadie mas.  
Tomo algunos ingredientes, recordó fácilmente que el desayuno favorito de Sirius eran los pankeques de calabaza, y seguramente a Harry le gustarían también.  
  
Completamente distraído en su labor, no se percato de una presencia, o tal ves aun que lo hubiera deseado no la hubiera visto.  
  
La madre de Sirius lo observaba complacido, sufrió mucho cuando su hijo estuvo en Azkaban, ella murió el mismo año que Sirius se graduó en Hogwarts, pero siempre lo vigilo, ahora cuando vio a Remus en su cocina, supo que al fin su hijo seria feliz, y ella descansaría, después de todo, ella noto ese cariño del pequeño Remus, por eso le enseño a cocinar los platillos favoritos de Sirius. Ojala y nadie se interpusiera entre ellos dos.  
Remus continuo, no enterado de la presencia que lo había vigilado y que ahora se desvanecía en un brillo.  
Sirius entro a la cocina, cuando Remus terminaba de preparar el desayuno, rápidamente puso la mesa, siempre sonriéndole al cocinero y robándole un ocasional beso se sentía tan bien que ahora no podía imaginarse, por que no lo pensó antes.  
  
Harry, entro también se había rezagado por que Draco, preocupado por el regaño que tal ves obtendría, le había hablado mediante la chimenea, cerciorándose de que estaba bien, había aparecido en la mansión, después de todo Sirius había accedido a que fuera su invitado.  
Draco saludo al profesor Lupin, y los cuatro se sentaron a desayunar, Sirius comía a toda prisa, mucho tiempo había pasado desde que probara los pankeques de calabaza, su desayuno favorito.  
  
Pero en su mente rondaba la pregunta, ¿cómo le pediría a Remus que viviera con el?, Remus a veces era muy orgulloso, cuando de cosas de dinero se trataba.  
- Moony - Sirius estaba decidió a empezar la conversación, los dos se habían sentado en un sillón de la sala, y Harry y Draco habían salido a volar un rato por los jardines de la mansión- dime, ¿tienes trabajo en estos momentos?.  
- ¿qué?- La pregunta había tomado totalmente desprevenido a Remus- no,... me despidieron del ultimo un poco antes de entrar a ...- no seria bueno recordar eso.  
- Entonces, fue mi culpa que te despidieran- Sirius bajo la vista un poco molesto consigo mismo, hasta que unos brazos lo abrazaron-  
- No fue tu culpa Padfoot, de todas maneras pronto me hubieran despedido, la luna llena es en unos días, era hora de despedirme- Remus sonrió amargamente, el era un buen profesor, sus alumnos lo querían, el problema era que también era un hombre lobo y eso era algo imperdonable.  
- Bien , pues tengo una solución, tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti- Sirius sonreía, su plan era perfecto.  
- No tienes que molestarte, ya encontrare alguno pronto- Remus le sonreía- y tengo algún dinero guardado para estas semanas- esto ultimo lo dijo, y después se quedo cayado, la cuenta del hospital que el se empeño en pagar en secreto y los honorarios de Snape (que no había querido cobrarle, pero tampoco quiso insultar a Remus rechazando, lo que con esfuerzo le daba), ese dinero se había esfumado, pasaría un poco de problemas, pero era feliz, así se lo había arreglado toda su vida.  
  
- No mientas Remus, eres muy orgulloso, se que con ese dinero pagaste las dos cuentas que no querías dejarme a mi; y estas dispuesto a pasar hambre, o a sufrir hasta que encuentres un trabajo- Sirius lo conocía demasiado bien- por eso no te estoy ofreciendo regalarte dinero, pues no lo aceptarías, pero te ofrezco un trabajo, con días libres todos aquellos de luna llena y el día siguiente.  
  
- Yo...- Remus se sonrojaba- ¿será un trabajo útil?, y ¿no gastaras a lo tonto verdad Sirius?, ¿cuál es el trabajo?.  
  
- Eres un excelente maestro- Sirius se sonreía, pero adopto una expresión algo seria- sabes que muchas de mis habilidades las perdí en Azkaban , necesito un maestro para un curso intensivo, yo seré tu alumno.  
- Sirius, no es necesario que me pagues, con gusto te daré esas clases, siempre que tenga tiempo- Remus sonreía ante el gesto de su amigo.  
- Pero yo necesito todo tu tiempo, es por eso que te contratare, es justo, eres uno de los mejores maestros, y también puedes darle algunos cursos a Harry y imagino que Draco asistirá también, (ya son inseparables) para mejorar sus notas- Sirius lo observo fijamente- naturalmente tendrás que vivir aquí, pues yo como tu alumno principal, necesito tu asistencia en todo momento, y como tu maestro nocturno, tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte aun.  
Ese ultimo comentario enrojeció el rostro de Remus, y se olvido de replicar algo, cuando un beso lo distrajo completamente, así que había aceptado vivir con Sirius, ojala y no hubiera cometido un error.  
Capitulo 6.- Los problemas son invitados inesperados  
  
Notas: Arabella no se quedara de brazos cruzados, una sociedad que juzga tampoco, los problemas llegan para ambas parejas. 


	6. Comienzan las Peleas

Notas: Gracias por los reviews Famme Greeneyes y Lantra Lupin(no te preocupes no dejaremos que Arabella gane).  
Capitulo 6.- Comienzan las Peleas  
  
El mejor sueño llegaba al estar despierto, abrir los ojos y contemplarlo a su lado; esa era la sensación mas maravilloso del mundo. Sirius volteo esperando tomar en sus brazos nuevamente a ese su amado hombre lobo.  
  
Pero sus brazos se encontraron con el aire, y sintió un vuelvo en su corazón; ¿dónde estaba Remus?, se levanto rápidamente no importándole nada mas que encontrarlo.  
Bajo corriendo las escaleras sin recordar, que no debía alarmarse, por encontrarse en una casa segura; pero pensando que sú Remus nunca se levantaba tan temprano.  
Entro en la cocina con precipitación y suspiro con descanso al ver a Remus platicando tranquilamente con Harry y Draco( que parecía ya vivir de plaza en su casa).  
Sintió tres miradas que voltearon fijamente cuando el hizo su entrada; Harry negó con la cabeza y volteo a un lado; Draco se sonrojo y únicamente bajo la vista; y Remus lo observo, se sonrojo y por ultimo se carcajeó.  
  
¿Volví a olvidar mi ropa?- Sirius jamás que una pregunta afirmo; en ese momento se había dado cuenta de la falta de algo que cubriera su cuerpo.  
Sirius, se te esta haciendo una costumbre- Remus sonrió, tratando de aplacar su carcajada, mientras tomaba una capa que había sobre una silla, y se la pasaba a Sirius- esta es la octava vez, todas las mañanas te olvidas, o ¿eres exhibicionista?.  
Remus... claro que no ( solo a ti te doy exhibiciones privadas), es solo- ahora se sentía tonto por esas preocupaciones.  
Es que es demasiado posesivo Remus, entiéndelo- Harry una ves vestido Sirius, estaba listo para bromearlo.  
Claro que no...- recibió tres miradas- esta bien si, pero es que no es mi culpa que el se levante tan temprano y no se quede a mi lado.  
Sirius Black, tu te estas levantando muy tarde que eso es otra cosa, son casi las diez de la mañana y yo... debo ser un maestro mas estricto; ahora sube y cámbiate y bajas a desayunar que ya tengo listo todo para la clase- Remus trataba de lucir serio, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse con el siguiente comentario de Sirius, que lo tomo de improviso.  
Bien, pero no es mi culpa si estoy retrazado, ya que como maestro diligente, te hice repetir la lección muchas veces... por la noche- Sirius le guiño un ojo y burlonamente subió.  
Jaja, Remus siempre es lo mismo- Harry se reía de la cara que puso- bueno me quedaría a oír sus discusiones, pero Draco y yo vamos a pasear con Ron y Hermione.  
¿Con Ron?- Remus recordó que él no aceptaba de buen grado la relación de Harry y su peor enemigo.  
  
Si, Hermione lo esta convenciendo - Harry tomo el brazo de Draco jalándolo a la puerta- y bueno él y Draco ya no se quieren matar.  
  
Si ahora tan solo nos odiamos- Draco sonrió- digo nos respetamos (ignoramos) mutuamente.  
  
Poco a poco me los adoctrino- Harry y Draco salieron- me despides de Sirius.  
Remus sonrió mientras recogía los platos, sentirse en una familia era maravilloso.  
Se instalo en el estudio, que había convertido en su salón de clases; escucho los ruidos de Sirius al buscar rápidamente su desayuno.  
El estudio lucia cambiado, teniendo un maestro muy ordenado.  
A veces Remus se sentía tonto actuando como maestro de Sirius, quien había sido su compañero de clases.  
Pero Sirius se esforzó tanto por buscar una excusa para apoyarlo y él agradecía inmensamente ese gesto.  
Tomo los pergaminos y los arreglo; también se rió un poco al revisar los trabajos de sus "alumnos", Harry era muy bueno en su materia favorita ( bueno después de vencer a Voldemort, él no sabia que podía enseñarle); tomo la tarea de Sirius y negó con ligereza; ¿Sirius no se tomaba realmente en serio esto?; nuevamente había copiado algunos datos de Harry, ¿creyó que no se daría cuenta, o era una broma?.  
Observo al culpable, entrando al estudio cargando algunos libros y como siempre este se había puesto unas ropas que le quedaban muy bien ( ¿cuál le quedaba mal?); no , no podía distraerse, su trabajo lo iba a tomar en serio.  
  
Sirius- este se estremeció cuando escucho la voz de Remus, tan similar a la de la profesora Mc Gonagall; en ese instante tuvo intención de correr.  
  
Harry me copio- alego inmediatamente.  
  
Sirius... no actúes como un niño, no me conmoverás- Remus lo observo seriamente.  
  
OH! Remus, es solo una broma, tómalo como un juego, todo es un juego, si .  
Sirius no se percato de la tristeza que sus palabras ocasionaron en el hombre lobo.  
  
Bien si es un juego, no deberíamos seguir con esto, no puedo enseñarte sino me tomas en serio- Remus comenzó a recoger sus cosas- fue un gesto muy lindo, pero creo que debo comenzar a buscar un trabajo de verdad.  
  
Remus- Sirius reacciono rápidamente- es solo... perdóname soy un tonto; comprende es difícil ajustarme a todo esto, ¿por que no tomamos unas vacaciones?, nos relajamos y después continuamos.  
  
Sirius, comprendo; pero no podemos hacer esas cosas, tenemos vidas y responsabilidades- siempre él trataba de ser la voz de la razón.  
  
¿A costa de la felicidad?; Remus ya le entregamos un gran sacrificio a la vida, a todos; estuve encerrado doce años, ahora quiero libertad y disfrutarla contigo- Sirius hablo con la razón de su corazón.  
  
Yo... tienes algo de razón- Remus le sonrió- pero en el momento que estés listo, volverás y tendrás un nuevo maestro, tengo pensado a cierto profesor de pociones , el te enseñara adecuadamente.  
  
Snape... ¿estas loco Moony?- Sirius tembló nada mas pensar que algo así pudiera alguna ves ser verdad.  
Bromeaba, si, pero yo también puedo ¿no?- Remus le saco la lengua burlonamente- Padfoot, me parece bien tu idea, ve y relájate y olvídate de todo el dolor; que yo siempre te estaré esperando.  
  
¿Qué ¿, tu vas a venir conmigo, ni pienses que te dejare, ¿qué harías?- Sirius lo vio con gesto alarmado.  
  
Conseguir un empleo de verdad- Remus suspiro- comprende yo no puedo tomar vacaciones, no tengo dinero, tengo que buscar un trabajo en serio y cuanto antes.  
  
¿Dinero?, eso no es importante- Sirius comenzaba a enojarse- no seas orgulloso.  
  
No necesitas pagarme para amarte Sirius- Remus también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
¿Por qué no puedes aceptar algún lujo, una ves en tu vida?, soy rico déjame compartir el dinero contigo, eso no me importa.  
  
Sirius, calla ya por favor, estamos enojados y eso- pero Remus no tomo en cuenta el enojo de Sirius.  
  
Y así me haces callar no, y debo aceptar lo que decidas, sin importar lo que piense, si quiero pagarte para que seas mi amante acéptalo.  
  
Remus estampo una sonora cachetada en la mejilla de Sirius.  
  
¿Cómo te atreves?- Remus estaba fuera de si- ¿Crees que buscaba tu dinero al acercarme a ti, que te di mi amistad por ello y ahora mi amor por lo mismo?- el lobo se apodero del hombre y saco todo aquello que encerraba- tu desconfiaste de mi, tu arruinaste cada momento de mi vida, los mataste y no te perdonas por eso.  
Sirius no supo en que momento la ira de las palabras se apodero de el y golpeo a Remus con excesiva fuerza, este trastabillo y termino en el suelo.  
Los dos se observaron atónitos.  
Moony, yo... - Sirius se acerco arrodillándose ante su amado- perdóname, soy un estúpido- el comenzaba a llorar.  
  
Padfoot, es mi culpa, el tonto soy yo... como dije esas cosas- Remus ya estaba llorando a la par de Sirius.  
Sirius limpio la sangre de los labios de Remus, y este acaricio la mejilla que había golpeado; los dos permanecieron abrazados, comprendiéndose mas haya de las palabras.  
Así los encontró Harry cuando regreso, y no quiso intervenir, ni recordarles que ya era tarde.  
Además de que él tenia que ocultar un propio ojo morado, regalo de haber intervenido entre una pelea de Ron y Draco; también obtuvo disculpas de Ron , mas varias docenas de besos de Draco para disculparse y ciertos favores extras de el rubio.  
Notas: Ya veremos que pasara, pero como adelantos, la odiosa de Arabella regresa y planea una trampa para el solitario hombre lobo, trampa en la que implica a una inocente serpiente. 


	7. Se forjan Celos y amargura

Nota1: Los derechos como siempre son de J.K Rowling, creadora de estos maravillosos personajes.  
  
Nota 2: Gracias por los reviews, espero que no me odien este capitulo.  
  
Femme Greeneyes,  
  
Lantra Lupin,  
  
Cho Chang,  
  
Noriko Sakuma Potter de Malfoy  
  
Principalmente por que por el siguiente me vana odiar mucho mas.  
  
Aunque no dejare ganar a Arabella, estamos en un club pro Remus/Sirius, no arabella( el personaje verdadero, en los libros me ha de estar odiando)  
  
Capitulo 7.- Se forjan Celos y amargura.  
Partiste, al fin te vi irte y yo por momentos me arrepentí, pero ya había tomado una decisión, es necesario este tiempo lejos, es lo mejor para comprender realmente a nuestros corazones, yo tan solo quiero que estés seguro.  
Un viaje te ayudara a descansar, pensaras mejor las cosas, y sea cual sea tu decisión yo la aceptare, por que de eso se trata el amor.  
Aun que mi corazón tiembla al pensar en que cambies tu sentir, había esperado tanto para ser feliz, pero confió en que lo que sentimos no es solo un juego, mas haya de la pasión es amor, quiero creerlo.  
Se que discutimos, y se que al fin admití que mi orgullo me dominaba, no fui contigo, para que estés solo y pienses, pero no buscare un empleo, te lo prometí, esperare a que regreses para tomar cualquier decisión, aun que no me guste depender de ti, por una ves te complaceré.  
Será una estadía solitaria, Harry vive mas en el departamento de Draco que en esta casa, pero eso también me permitirá tener momentos para reflexionar, mi vida esta cambiando demasiado rápido, y necesito adaptarme.  
No se si fue la mejor decisión, por que presiente mi corazón que algo ocurrirá.  
  
Pero ahora que tengo al oportunidad quiero esa vida.  
Tocan a la puerta, esto es realmente extraño.  
  
Severus- esto me extraña un poco- pasa- se aparto y lo condujo a la sala de estar en la que le sirvió un te, y se sentó enfrente de el- pero... ¿dime que te trae por aquí?.  
  
Lupin, no es que me agrade en sobremanera, el estar aquí, pero el profesor Dumbledore, me mando a ... bueno el quiere que retomes tu trabajo de DCAO, para el próximo año, realmente a de estar desesperado- el gesto de Snape trato de ser de desagrado.  
  
Claro que si, que felicidad, pero... ¿por qué te mando a ti?- Remus le pregunto extrañado.  
  
Por el perrito... por que pensó que el no te dejaría trabajar y alguien tenia que convérselo, como si me dejara hacer algo así- Severus le sonrió con ironía.  
  
Él no me puede impedir algo así, además de que yo deseo mucho trabajar, les agradezco mucho esto- Remus le sonrió a su interlocutor, quien lo contemplo con negación.  
  
Remus Lupin, ese Black tiene una inmensa fortuna, ¿por qué deseas ser maestro?, el te puede dar todo cuanto quieras- Severus lo observo suspicaz.  
  
Su amor es todo lo que yo quiero de Sirius, además estoy acostumbrado a trabajar y a ganar mis cosas con mi esfuerzo- Remus sonrió cuando Severus dejo escapar una sonrisa también.  
  
No hay duda que siempre serás así Lupin- Severus le dio la mano- y me alegra que eso sea así, no dudes en pedirme algo, aunque puedo morir antes que admitirlo ante alguien mas, cuentas conmigo, tu y el perrito... sin rencores, pero si le dices una palabra a Black, me equivocare en la cantidad de luparia de la próxima poción.  
  
Claro- Remus también le sonrió, juntos caminaron a la puerta y se despidieron, ya que Severus no había aceptado quedarse a cenar, justo en ese momento Harry venia con Draco y se asombro de ver al profesor de pociones.  
  
Profesor Snape- saludo correctamente ante una mirada de Draco- ¿vino a visitarnos?- Harry se preguntaba si el había dicho eso, cuando lo que pensaba era váyase ya, no, recordó que el le debía mucho por apoyarlos a el y a Draco.  
  
Viene a decirle algo a Lupin y ya debo marcharme, Draco ¿imagino que se quedara contigo a cenar?- Severus contemplo al joven rubio que era su nuevo asistente de pociones en las clases de Hogwarts, no le extrañaba que por esa decisión el joven Potter, había cambiado su decisión de ser auror, para aceptar el puesto de maestro asistente de vuelo.  
  
Claro- Harry sonrió a Draco y este le devolvió el gesto aunque reservadamente.  
  
Si me disculpan, tengo que informar al profesor Dumbledore- Severus desapareció.  
Los tres restantes entraron en la casa y entre todos elaboraron la cena, para Remus era un sueño hecho realidad tener un hijo como Harry y ayudar a Draco a no quemar la cena, ojala y Sirius volviera pronto, y si podía soñar que las cosas se solucionaran y vivir al fin en paz, ahora ya tenia la perspectiva de un empleo fijo, uno que lo hacia muy feliz, y además con Harry y Draco trabajando en Hogwarts, Sirius fácilmente accedería a trabajar ahí también.  
Pobre hombre lobo cree que va a ser feliz, no cuando estas fotos lleguen a su destino, tal ves la visita del profesor de pociones fue muy inocente, pero unos cuantos trucos de implicación, y estas fotos me serán de mucha ayuda, el que se hace enemigo de Arabella Fig , debe cuidarse en todo momento; Remus es un tonto confiado.  
Arabella observo con satisfacción las fotos en las cuales, con ayuda de un truco indetectable de magia, Remus aparecía besando con ímpetu a Severus Snape, y las fotos no se detenían, parecían en verdad dos amantes, que habían estado esperando mucho para reunirse.  
Escribió en el sobre el nombre de Sirius Black y lo ato a una de las lechuzas de el correo postal.  
- Un paquete para usted señor Black- el empleado dejo a la lechuza en la habitación del joven hombre.  
Notas: Bueno nuevamente tenemos intriga, que se esta formando, parece que no los voy a dejar ser felices tan fácilmente.  
  
En el siguiente capitulo estalla la violencia, el drama continua, cuando Sirius regrese. 


	8. Sin confianza, no existe el amor

Nota1: Los derechos como siempre son de J.K Rowling, creadora de estos maravillosos personajes.

Gracias por lo Reviews a :

**Noriko**

**Nimue**

**Moony Girl**

**Cho Chang**

8.- Sin confianza, no existe el amor.

Como había llegado a este momento, ¿cómo la felicidad se había derrumbado con tal facilidad?.

Por ella, por esa mujer; peor también por culpa de ambos, Sirius por no tenerle confianza, el por creer que un día iba a ser feliz.

La vida no trae felicidad para los licántropos, el debería haber aprendido esa lección y conformarse, desde hace mucho, pero al contrario; se había enamorado, y había creído en ese amor, era un tonto.

El joven profesor siguió acomodando sus cosas, saco de la valija, desvencijada, algunos libros y los coloco en el estante cercano; esa habitación seria su nuevo hogar, nuevamente Hogwarts lo había recibido, ese lugar que tan tristes y tan alegres recuerdos le traía.

El otro inculpado entro indignado sin tocar a la puerta.

- Si el tonto de Black, me sigue molestando con sus presuntuosas cartas- Snape arrugaba en su mano la mas reciente- te juro que estrangulo a su lechuza, o le mando una maldición.

- Simplemente no le hagas caso- Remus le sonrió, pero no era la misma sonrisa, una amargura extrañaba sonaba en su voz-  es un necio, déjalo así y ya.

- Lupin, te das cuenta de tus palabras- Snape lo observaba con un dejo de impaciencia- ¿ tan grave fue?, cualquier tonto se daría cuenta rápidamente que esas fotos eran trucadas, cualquier tonto simplemente vería que tu y yo, jamás ( y me escuchaste bien) haríamos una pareja.

- Cualquier tonto, pero no Sirius- Remus no pudo evitar el suspiro de tristeza en sus palabras-  no solo no se da cuenta sino que encima cree cualquier mentira, y eso me canso.

- Bueno arreglen sus problemas o no, simplemente no me involucren- Snape salió rápidamente, en realidad se le hacia incomodo, no poder consolar a Remus, no saber como.

Si tan fácil resolver los problemas, un error tal ves; pero yo creo que la confianza es muy importante  y si Sirius no cree en mi, el ya es una persona que no me interesa.

Tomo los restantes libros y los ordeno, no pudo evitar algunas lagrimas deslizarse rebeldemente, las limpio con un movimiento de su mano.

- Nuestro amor comenzó muy pronto, pero mas raídamente termino, yo sabia que nos habíamos equivocado, ¿dónde esta todo ese amor?, me engañe creyendo que duraría- Remus observo el libro en sus manos, un libro que Sirius le había regalado, lo tomo fuertemente en sus manos- ya no quiero nada tuyo Sirius, tienes que ser un capitulo atrás de mi vida, quiero olvidarte- Tiro con todas sus fuerzas el libro, como si quisiera junto con el, desaparecer todo su dolor- me sigues dañando Sirius, ¿cuándo dejaras de hacerlo?.

La soledad lo volvió a cobijar, su única compañera volvía a el burlonamente, como si el nunca pudiera apartarse de ella, el dolor siempre seria su eterno acompañante.

Pero no, el se prometió que no lloraría mas, no por Sirius, no por alguien que creía en otros y nunca en el.

Observo a través de la ventana a la luna, una luna a la mitad, un brillo lo ilumino, la observo y no pudo evitar las lagrimas nuevamente, pensaba en el, su corazón lo traicionaba, donde su mente trataba de mandar, su corazón lo tenia gravado, ¿por qué no podía olvidar?, ¿estaría él viendo esa misma luna?.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius observo la oscuridad que se había apropiado de la habitación, pero en verdad no tenia ninguna ganas de poner luz en el ambiente, no , su única luz se había extinguido.

El amor era doloroso, inmensamente si pensaba en el, la luna brillaba, los rayos de la luna se colaron en la habitación y el no pudo evitar correr las cortinas y contemplarla, tan hermosa, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?, ¿estaría él viendo esa luna?.

Su corazón tenia prohibido pensar  en el, lo había traicionado, y con esa serpiente, y además alegaba su inocencia, cuando esas fotos... pero entonces ... ¿por qué quería su corazón creer en el?, su mente no lo permitía.

Ese amor había sido un error, un  doloroso paso mas que había dado, ahora era tiempo de dejar todo eso atrás.

Camino con tristeza y se recostó en la cama, no quería hacer nada, no quería ver a nadie, no quería pensar en él, pero eso ultimo no lo podía evitar; contemplo sobre la mesita , una foto, ellos dos juntos, tiempos felices que se habían ido en un instante, los Sirius y Remus de aquella fotografía aun se amaban, la traición no los había separado, como los envidiaba.

Tomo el retrato en sus manos, y las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer, no podía llorar por el, no quería pero eso tampoco lo podía evitar, arrojo la foto, se hizo añicos, pero a el no le importo, su mundo estaba aun mas destruido.

************************************************************************* 

Draco observo el pasillo vació, traía en sus manos algunos ingredientes que Severus necesitaba para una poción, la escuela sin alumnos lucia bastante vacías, pero al mismo tiempo a el le gustaba esa paz; se equivocaba no había paz, Harry se sentía terrible y el también.

Y la causa eran precisamente dos adultos que no podían olvidar su orgullo para volver a hablar, y uno tercero que era la discordia, sin tener que ver en ello.

Y precisamente uno de esos adultos, observaba el cielo melancólicamente, veía la luna; seguramente pesaba en esa persona tan especial.

Harry y él tenían que hacer algo, no le gustaba el aspecto del profesor Lupin, cada día comía menos, cada día parecía dormir menos, cada día... no le extrañaría que un día decidiera terminar su dolor; no lo podían permitir, simplemente no.

Ellos dos sabían perfectamente de donde habían salido esas fotos, pero, ¿bastaría que lo demostraran?, o ¿la confianza ya estaba perdida entre ellos dos?.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Y precisamente Harry observaba al otro adulto, se agacho y recogió los fragmentos de la foto, Sirius no le había prestado atención hasta ese momento.

- Déjalos, no vale la pena recoger algo perdido- observo fugazmente al muchacho, su vos sonaba mas ronca de lo que quisiera.

- No han ido muy lejos- Harry estaba perdiendo los nervios, pronto tendría que marchar a tomar su puesto en Hogwarts, y no quería dejar a su padrino así, no débil y triste no a merced de esa Arabella, y aun menos quería ver el sufrimiento de Remus- Sirius esas fotos...

- No quiero hablar de eso por favor Harry, en otro momento hablaremos, ahora solo déjame solo- Sirius lo despidió con un gesto.

- Tal ves cuando quieras hablar sea demasiado tarde- Harry se alejo de la habitación.

Ellos dos no arreglarían ese problema sin la ayuda que el y Draco les podrían brindar.

*************************************************************************

Notas: Nuevamente me enorgullezco de ser una malvada, creo que como toda buena géminis tengo dos personalidades, una dulce y buena( que casi nunca se manifiesta) y la otra terrible y perversa  a la que le gusta hacer sufrir a los caninos y una que otra serpiente si se deja.

Bueno espero que ... si ya se que quieren fusilarme, pero prometí final feliz y no se como pero pienso cumplirlo, auque ya saben que es para mi un final feliz... soy un poco fatalista... y err... ahí lo dejo mejor, no quiero que me maten antes de terminar algún fic ( que barbara me encanta empezarlos pero terminarlos... ummm )


	9. Recuperar lo perdido, ante la muerte es ...

Nota1: 

Notas: los derechos  son de J.K Rowling , únicamente jugamos con sus personajes, como señal de admiración. 

Nota 2: 

Gracias por los reviews

**Gracias Lantra:**

Gracias por lo del Nuevo formato, es que a veces por escribir a la ligera y por flojera… y tienes razón tenemos que hacer algo con esa Arabella, (je o tengo algo que hacer con ella, tal ves la deje ganar " es broma eh", no me quieras matar)
    
    **Gracias Femme Greeneyes:**
    
    Espero, que esta si tenga final feliz, lo espero realmente pero no se ni de donde me lo sacare, pero de que lo tengo, si...
    
    Y matemos a Arabella el club, tendrá muchas integrantes, no hay duda, junto con el de matemos a Sirius el club nuevo; aunque quien sabe en un futuro y pongo a Remus de malo, y ahí si que lo vana a odiar...

Gracias  MoOny GiRl: 

Espero no llegar a ser tan drástica, pero si tendrá un final feliz, aunque acepto sugerencias.

Y dejare salir mas a mi personalidad dulce, a ver que final nos hace.

**Gracias Cho Chang:**

Definitivamente, acepto ideas para el final feliz, por que soy capaz de llevarlo por tragedia, no, tengo que dejar salir a mi lado bueno, es mi deber; tendrán final feliz, lo juro, sobre la tumba de Remus... (je eso no tendría que estar escrito, es la ultima línea del capitulo 10).. uppss, no le crean a esta mente loca.

**Gracias Noriko Sakuma Potter de Malfoy:**

Gracias, ya vi tu pagina, esta muy bonita, y ten por seguro que aceptare, excepto si es hacer un fic cómico,(bueno tal ves)... o finales felices siempre... jaja no es cierto, espero que pronto nos pongamos en contacto; si sobrevivo a las amenazas de muerte por este capitulo.

_Y espero que no me quieran asesinar, por mas o menos la mitad del capitulo, que por cierto parece montaña rusa, por la de altibajos y emociones._

_Así que terminen de leerlo antes de matarme... o de todas maneras me matan en el siguiente capitulo..._

**Capitulo 9.- Recuperar lo perdido, ante la muerte es imposible.**

Así que al fin, el lobito y el se han destrozado el corazón, eso es simplemente perfecto, ahora es cuando tengo todas las oportunidades, pronto seré la señora de Black,  simplemente tuve que quitar al lobo de enfrente, que ingenuo meterse en el camino de Arabella Fig.

La mujer avanzo decidida, se acerco a la puerta y toco con bastante fuerza.

- Si- Harry había abierto la puerta, y no pudo evitar enfurecerse al ver a aquella mujer frente a si- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir?, tu fuiste la causante.

- No se de que me hablas niñito- Arabella le sonrió con burla- yo tan solo vengo a ofrecerle mi amistad a Sirius, ya sabia yo que ese Lupin, lo lastimaría así, y tu tienes parte de esa culpa, pero te perdono; ahora si me disculpas tengo que ver a Sirius- la mujer trato de hacerse paso.

- No lo permitiré- Harry obstinadamente se paro en su camino.

Una figura loa observo forcejear y después se acerco con paso lento, había estado en dirección a la cocina, y simplemente cambio sus pasos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Sirius pregunto con algo de fastidio.

- Sirius, me alegra ver que te encuentres bien, tenia tantos deseos de verte, pero Harry es un poco inoportuno; por que no le pides que se marche, y tu y yo, podemos hablar- Arabella ponía su sonrisa, mas seductora, esa que ponía a los hombres siempre a sus pies.

- Bien, márchate, pero tu; en estos momentos no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, y no creo tener nada de que hablar después.

- ¿Qué?, pero, no te das cuenta, es momento de reanudar nuestro amor, ahora que ese Lupin no va a interrumpirnos nuevamente, puedes recuperar tu prestigio social, aun estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo- la mujer comenzaba a enfurecerse.

- ¿Amor?, Arabella esa palabra es demasiado para ti... aunque el amor que sientes por mi dinero, parece ser el único sincero en ti; tan solo vete y déjame solo, y no lo menciones- Sirius seguía muy dolido.

- El amor es confianza, Sirius, y tu no se la tuviste a Lupin, sabes fue tan fácil... si yo no puedo tener lo que deseo, tu tampoco- la mujer se burlo de Sirius, y retrocedió, cuando topo con Harry a quien había olvidado.

- ¿Dirás la verdad?- Harry la observo con furia.

- OH!, claro; que el tonto de tu padrino se entere, su amor era tan frágil, que pude romperlo en un instante- la mujer volteo a observar furiosa a Sirius- ¿quién crees que tomo las fotos?; ¿realmente creíste que el estaba con Snape?, tonto realmente tonto,  Sirius Black.

- ¿Qué?, no puede ser, tu las arreglaste, tu... maldita- Sirius comprendió todo en un momento.

- Por favor, realmente, creer que el ingenuo de Lupin, el idealista de Lupin, te engañaba... tu eres el maldito ante el...- la mujer empujo a Harry y se alejo- se como es él, jamás podrás recuperarlo, no después de esto.

Harry observo a su padrino, que se dejaba caer de rodilla, su ojos, con total confusión, su mente un enredijo de ideas.

Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y ambos entraron a la casa, lo sentó  en un sillón y lo observo.

- Soy un estúpido- Sirius se recriminaba- Harry, ¿cómo pude dejar que los celos me dominaran?

- Sirius, yo trate de decírtelo, todos tratamos, incluso Remus, pero tu no lo escuchaste- Harry lo observo con pesar.

- No lo escuche, mas que eso, lo eche de mi lado, le grite tantas cosas, le recrimine tanto- Sirius oculto su cara en sus manos, las lagrimas y el coraje eran demasiados.

- No es tiempo de llorar, debes ir y arreglar las cosas- Harry quería empujar al destino.

- ¿Cómo?, Remus jamás me perdonara, yo lo insulte en lo mas importante, la confianza, su honor- Sirius se sentía realmente mal.

- No te rindas, sobre todo, por que  Remus, aun te ama; Draco y yo los hemos vigilado, y Remus esta cada día mal, sin ti... tenemos que hacer algo.

- ¿Remus esta mal? , Sirius sintió a su corazón acongojarse, mal y por su culpa.

Pero cuando iban a levantarse, una gran lechuza entro por la ventana y dejo caer, un sobre en manos de Harry, este reconoció la esmerada caligrafía de Draco, como si hubiera escrito a toda prisa y nervioso, tomo el sobre y lo rompió; mientras su padrino lo observaba con ojos interrogantes; cuando leyó, no pudo evitar un grito, y se puso mortalmente pálido, a lo cual Sirius se alarmo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, le sucedió algo malo a Draco- Sirius observaba a su ahijado, y al mismo tiempo sentía una punzada, un extraño presentimiento como el que había sentido hacia un rato cuando bajo a prisa a la cocina.

- No...- Harry no encontraba su vos, no podía articular palabras, debido  a la terrible impresión que había recibido, trato de tranquilizarse.

- Harry, por favor ¿dime que ocurre?, me estas asustando- Sirius lo observaba con suplica en los ojos.

- Es... Remus- consiguió decir, le tendió la nota a Sirius.

Este temeroso, la leyó, con una letra de alguien que probablemente temblaba al escribirla... no podía ser, su mundo se ensombreció aun mas, sintió que estaba en una pesadilla.

- Él... se suicido, Sirius- Harry se dejo caer, con pánico en los ojos- esta muerto.

Sirius corrió como un loco sin detenerse, Harry uso todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo, se dirigía a la chimenea y rápidamente grito el nombre de Hogwarts (las defensas habían bajado tras la derrota de Voldemort), mientras tiraba los polvos flu.

Harry unos segundos después lo siguió, eso no podía ser verdad trataba de repetirse.

Sirius camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras su mente negaba lo que ocurría, solo recordaba unos maravillosos ojos brillantes, una sonrisa, un joven delgado, y un poco bajito, que aquella ves con una tímida sonrisa le había dicho: me llamo Remus Lupin; una sonrisa que esa ves lo había cautivado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas antes, de todo eso Hogwarts lucia tranquilo y solitario; los muros antiguos, guardaban los recuerdos de tantas generaciones; y precisamente un hombre de cabellos castaños, observaba una vitrina, se exhibían los trofeos de quidditch, y estaba buscando como sin querer el de una generación en especial, su generación... y ahí estaba la foto, unos chicos sonreían con expresión de triunfo y le agitaban las manos, como saludándolo; un joven de lentes era levantado en brazos por los demás, el capitán del equipo, James, lo bajaban y una joven pelirroja  corría a el para besarlo, se notaba el sonrojo de ambos; ( el adulto sonrió ante esa escena, tantas veces la había visto, quien les iba a decir que ellos morirían tan jóvenes y precisamente el culpable estaba con ellos), un muchacho mas bajito que nadie, sonreía mientras hacia poses burlonas( un pequeño Peter, que crecería para traicionarlos; no pudo evitar fijarse en otros dos jóvenes), uno mas grande que el otro, y él mismo de joven; se abrazaban como dos hermanos, chocaban sus bates, pues ambos eran golpeadores ( no pudo evitar las lagrimas, por aquellos tiempos felices que no volverían , Sirius no lo había amado en ese momento, pero eran mas felices, eran amigos)

Se alejo caminando con paso lento, sentía aun mas el vació a cada recuerdo que ese lugar le infundía, en cada esquina, en cada lugar, siempre había un recuerdo; los de Sirius eran dolorosos, peor los de James y Lily también.

Personas buenas habían muerto, ¿por qué el seguía ahí?, para sufrir, se mintió, el realmente trato de empezar una nueva vida, de dejar todo atrás y olvidar; pero no podía, no, por que Sirius siempre había estado en su alma.

Tal ves para el seria mas fácil, no lo había amado por tanto tiempo; no como el; ¿por que su corazón lo traiciono?, ¿por qué amo a Sirius?, el no tenia derecho a ese sentimiento, no para una criatura obscura.

El hombre se dejo caer apoyado en una pared, las lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, ya no podía seguir viviendo con ese dolor, ya no era necesario; había vivido todos esos años, ¿por qué?, ¿por el sueño de confesarle su verdad a Sirius?, por confiar en el... ahora que todo eso quedo atrás, ¿por qué vivía?, para contra todas las lunas llenas, para ver el desprecio en los ojos de todos... para vivir una vida vacía, tratando de ser feliz.

No ya no podía, no mas... lo sentía si defraudaba a todos, pero iba a tomar la decisión, que tantas veces desecho, estaba ahora listo.

Camino con cansancio, como si el destino detuviera sus pasos, como si tratara de evitar su resolución.

Entro en su despacho con sigilo, pensó en escribir una carta, pero ¿a quien?, a Harry, no podía, no quería causarle mayor dolor, a Dumbledore, tal ves podría pedirle perdón, pero... no podía, no sabría con que palabras; y a Sirius, a el menos que a nadie, no tenían ya nada que decirse.

Pensó en momentos en tomar luparia del gabinete de Snape, o una daga de plata; pero no... si toda su vida había vivido como un hombre lobo, al menos quería morir como humano, quería morir lentamente, así podría abandonar los recuerdos, uno   a uno, dejar atrás su dolor, y si el destino lo permitiera, ver a James y a Lily, una ves más, libre de culpas, de odio y de dolor.

Sintió un dolor ardiente cuando corto su muñeca, pero ese dolor no era nada, comparado a lo que anteriormente había sentido, vio la sangre correr lentamente, el segundo corte ya no le dolió, mitigado en su corazón.

Vio las gotas caer lentamente, recordó un hechizo, lo pronuncio, seguramente seria el ultimo, las gotas se convirtieron en delicados riachuelos, sus recuerdos pasaban ante si, peor sobre todo aquellos donde el estaba.

Aquella ves en el tren, sus ojos encontrándose por primera ves, el tímidamente bajo la cabeza, pero Sirius, le había sonreído y el sonrió con timidez, pero pudo pronunciar su nombre.

Grandes amigos, pero al mismo tiempo un dolor inmenso, por que el se enamoro de su amigo, un sentimiento prohibido; Sirius con que confianza le contaba de sus conquistas, sin saber el dolor que esto le causaba.

Pero el dolor se iría, podía conservar recuerdos felices, de los pocos, el tiempo que su amor duro, fue poco, pero dichoso, atesoraba cada momento, cada caricia, cada palabra; jamás las volvería a sentir, pero las añoraba, se dio cuenta de que no odiaba a Sirius, que lo perdonaba.

Su mente comenzaba a hundirse en una terrible oscuridad, el tiempo se había ido, ¿cuánto había pasado?, el no lo sabia; pronto eso tampoco importaría.

Escucho unos pasos cercanos, pero no podía concentrarse en ellos.

Ya no mas cuando la oscuridad lo dominaba, con una última sonrisa, se despedía del mundo, un ultimo gemido débil cuando el dolor lo domino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco había terminando el encargo de Severus, y apresuradamente había corrido a buscar a Remus, no estaba seguro dejándolo tanto tiempo solo, no en el estado de animo que tenia, tal ves le adulto no haría nada, pero estaba preocupado.

Justo se detuvo cuando, vio a Severus Snape caminado en dirección contraria a el, también iba a l despacho de Remus, así que aunque el no lo admitiera también estaba preocupado.

Ambos se observaron y después, Severus toco la puerta, toco mas fuerte cuando pasaban los minutos y no le abrían.

Draco comenzó a tocar también, pero nada; por un momento consideraron, que el no estaría en ese lugar y dieron la vuelta para alejarse de la puerta, cuando casi inaudible, oyeron un gemido de dolor.

Ahora si asustado y sin importar que pensara Lupin, Severus rompió la puerta, Lupin la había encantado para que ningún hechizo sirviera, para abrirla.

Draco se llevo un terrible impresión cuando vio a Remus tirado en un charco de sangre, pareciera como si durmiera.

Snape dejo atrás su inmovilidad y con terrible angustia se acerco a Remus, se agacho a su lado, no importándole que su túnica se manchara de sangre, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y el no lo podía creer, era rabia y era dolor.

- Que hiciste Lupin- Severus sostuvo el cuerpo de Remus y vio con horror que no respiraba, su corazón no latía- esta muerto, Draco, el esta muerto- su reacción llena de dolor.

- No puede ser- Draco había corrido, tenia que mandar un mensaje, Harry y sobre todo Sirius, tenían que saberlo, su mente agitada no alcanzaba a reaccionar, cuando tomo la pluma en sus manso temblaba.

Severus observo a Draco salir rápidamente, él sabia a donde el chico se dirigía.

Volvía a consultar una y otra ves los signos de Remus, no podía ser que estuviera muerto, no lo quería creer, sus labios se habían puesto azules, recordó los procedimiento que los magos y muggles usaban y que la enfermera le había enseñado.

Pero no conseguía nada, no podía controlarse, sus emociones, siempre reprimidas se estaban manifestando a cada momento.

Entonces se percato de que lentamente, como una pequeña esperanza brotaba, sintió un ligero latido, un pulso apenas perceptible, tomo con cuidado el cuerpo del caído, y corrió a la enfermería, sin pensar en nada mas, queriendo que las esperanzas no hubieran desaparecido.

Notas: Definitivamente que alcen las manos aquellas que me quieran matar, pero ... bajen sus varitas por favor, que esto no acaba aquí... o no, ya verán este es un giro en dirección al final feliz, ... ( o al menos eso espero), este fue solo un capitulo para sobresaltarlas, y que acaben de gastar los klenex y pañuelos( creo que compare unas acciones de esas empresas)... juju soy una malvada... ( pero no se preocupen, mi lado oscuro esta encerrado en jaula, y en los siguientes capítulos, esto va a ser todo dulzura, y van a terminar empalagadas.


	10. Tu corazón no dejara de latir, mientras ...

Nota 1: Los derechos como siempre son de J.K Rowling, creadora de estos maravillosos personajes.

Nota 2:

Gracias por los reviews, y ya les estoy cumpliendo con el final feliz, ya lo verán... espero que les guste el capitulo; principalmente por que me da por llegar la inspiración cuando tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes.

Gracias death  eater

Si realmente el anterior capitulo quedo traumatizante, por eso este es demasiado, demasiado dulce ( por no decir "cursi"), aunque ustedes me pidieron final feliz, así que espero que aguanten el azúcar que va a aparecer.

Y por cierto, la venganza es un buen remedio para acabar con cierta malvada mujer, ya veras... le tengo reservado un destino tipo telenovela.
    
    Gracias MoOny GiRl ( sobre todo por las amenazas tan amables de muerte)
    
    Pero me he salvado como te darás cuenta en este capitulo no tienes que matarme, al fin voy por buen camino, al fin dejaran de sufrir( o eso espero)... y el club antiarabella esta bien... a ver que sugerencias me dan para tomar venganza de esa malvada.

Gracias Noriko 

Ya, con este capitulo podrán guardar las cajas de klenex, al menos en este fic... soy conciente de sus ojos y las posteriores repercusiones que pueden venir; a ver si con este ya están mas tranquilas...

Y el cruciatus... digamos que ... si quieres ahí esta Arabella, se lo merece mas que yo, enfoquen su odio a ella... recuerden.

Gracias Cho Chang

Bueno lo de la tumba, fue una metáfora, es que creo que en el 10 entierra lo que fue antes y se dispone a tomar una nueva vida; y el final estará hasta el 11 capitulo; y creo que ya no compres mas Klenex con este capitulo dejaras de llorar, aunque puedes reservar los que te sobren para los otros fics...

Gracias Noe:

Y pues... averigua si vivió... o ... soy una malvada, aunque te diré que ya en este capitulo se acaban las tristezas... y besos igualmente.

Gracias Femme Greeneyes:

Muchísimas gracias; y perdón por tenerte con la presión cambiando de momento a momento, aunque tal ves te pase lo mismo con este capitulo, aunque estoy segura que te gustara; y ya con este me salve de varios cruciatus y un avada kedavra... a claro y ya puedes descolgarte de las paredes que ya esta este nuevo capitulo y falta solo uno para el final.

Capitulo 10.- Tu corazón no dejara de latir, mientras lata el mío.

Sujeto tu mano, tan pálida, tan débil, te e visto muchas veces débil, a causa de la luna; pero nunca te había visto así, tus manos tan hermosas y delicadas, esas vendas cubriendo tus brazos; ¿por qué?... es mi culpa, lo se; pero Remus, te lo ruego despierta abre tus ojos, permíteme enmendar mi error, tu eres lo que mas necesito en la vida.

Si te vas, te juro que no dudare en seguirte; pero, permíteme que en esta vida enmendé mi error; nuestro camino merece continuar, no dejes que el destino nos gane, te lo ruego, regresa , abre tus ojos, aun cuando no me vuelvas a mar, aun cuando no me perdones, me conformare, con verte vivo, me conformare.

Te lo ruego, si hay un Dios escúchame, no me escuchaste en Azkaban, escúchame por una ves, solo una cosa te ruego, sálvalo; si quieres mi vida a cambio tómala, pero no lo dejes morir, no por mi causa, no por mi culpa.

Si eres  de buen corazón, permite que nuestro amor tenga la oportunidad, por que se que tu lo apruebas, se que entiendes lo que siento por ese ser tan especial, es el único al que yo amare, te lo juro, si lo salvas... jamás me volveré a alejar de el.

Mi vida solo tiene sentido y futuro si abres los ojos Remus, permíteme reflejarme una ves mas en ellos, permíteme perderme en ellos y nunca regresar; cada día estaré a tu lado, cada sonrisa la compartiremos, veremos  cada día, hasta que cerremos los ojos, juntos y ancianos, cuando vivir sea ya cansado, antes no, cuando sea el momento te iras, pero a mi lado; cuando ya hayamos sido tan felices que no nos reste nada, cuando al fin añoremos a nuestros amigos, cuando nos reunamos con ellos será juntos; te lo suplico no te adelantes.

No estoy listo para decirte adiós, jamás lo estaré, quédate a mi lado, te lo ruego Remus, eres todo lo que tengo...

El hombre de hermosos ojos azules observo detenidamente al hombre que descansaba, con una respiración irregular y apenas perceptible, tomo con mayor fuerza su mano, y volvió a suplicar, mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas.

James por favor, Lily si ustedes lo pueden ver, regrésenmelo, yo lo necesito mas que ustedes; un día nos volveremos a ver, pero yo estaré a su lado, se los ruego, díganle de mi amor, no permitan que se marche de mi lado; pídanle que vuelva, por que en este mundo aun lo necesitamos, yo lo necesito, por encima de cualquier cosa, respirara no me es tan importante como el; moriré si no me lo regresan.

El joven lloro amargamente y desesperadamente, sentía esperanzas quería creerlo, observo al joven de cabellos castaños, espero segundos eternos, esperaba verlo abrir los ojos, o al menos verlo respirar  regularmente; pero perdió eso, no pudo evitar u  sollozo cuando vio una respiración mas lenta y pausada, menos perceptible; se estaba llenado, no podía, no era tiempo, aun no...

Levanto la vista al techo con desesperación se aferró aun mas al brazo del joven; te lo suplico, no me dejes Remus...

Madre tu estas en el cielo, regrésamelo, te lo imploro... tu sabes que lo necesito; a quien oiga mis ruegos, regrésenmelo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al fin ya no hay dolor en mi alma, al fin siento una libertad que nunca antes había tenido... esto es morir, algo tan dulce es la muerte, un descanso a todo el sufrimiento; ese lo dejare atrás; se que él no me necesita, ya nadie me necesita, es momento de ser libre, y de ser egoísta por una ves, y pensar en mi.

El joven de cabellos castaños caminaba lentamente por un campo de bellísimas flores, el ambiente emanaba un aura cálida, y el era completamente feliz como nunca; o al menos eso quería creer, quería ignorar ese sentimiento de culpa en su corazón, Sirius... no eso ya se había terminado, al fin lejos del dolor, podía olvidarlo, siguió caminado con lentitud tan solo observando el paisaje ante el.

A lo lejos distinguía un hermoso cielo, y lejanas colinas, pero antes de todo ello, una hermosa luz cegadora, una luz de la que provenía toda esa calidez; siguió avanzando lentamente, aunque su mente le ordenaba ir rápido, correr hasta alcanzar la luz, algo lo detenía, su corazón lo impulsaba a detenerse; por eso sus pasos eran lentos, observo una lejana figura borrosa al principio, pero cuanto mas se acercaba a el, al fin distinguió que era... no podía ser, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y en ese momento su corazón estuvo de acuerdo en correr, por que a esa persona había añorado abrazar por muchos años.

- James- el joven se detuvo, ante la figura de su amigo, no había cambiado nada, era el mismo que el recordaba, el mismo de hacia doce años; no supo que decir, mas que abrazarlo, con toda esa amistad inmensa.

- Remus- el joven correspondió al abrazo, otro merodeador había vuelto al fin, pero no era tiempo, al menos no para el.

- ¿Entonces realmente estoy muerto?- mas que una pregunta Remus quería afirmarlo- ¿por fin puedo ser libre?.

- Remus, aun estas a tiempo, no estas muerto- James observaba con pesar la sonrisa que se borro en los labios de Remus.

- Peor pronto lo estaré, solamente debo alcanzar esa luz, y me reuniré con ustedes- Remus observo pensativo la lejana luz.

- ¿Es eso?,¿ lo que realmente deseas?- James lo observo detenidamente- aun tienes mucho por vivir Remus, piensa en los que dejas atrás.

- Ya tome una decisión James, ¿piensas disuadirme de ella?- Remus lo observo con pesar.

- No es ese mi papel, pero estoy aquí, por que no puedo evitar escuchar las suplicas, tus pasos son lentos, por que alguien te detiene, con sus ruegos se aferra a ti, no te deja marchar, ¿qué no lo sientes?- James, observaba en su mente a Sirius rogando, claro que había escuchado a su viejo amigo.

- Sirius, ¿aun no me deja partir?; el no puede estar a mi lado, el me odia; lo que pensé que era amor, solo fue una ilusión, no quiero ese peso mas, te lo ruego James déjame ir con ustedes- Remus camino algunos tramos mas hacia esa luz, pero una nueva persona se interpuso, el lloro de alegría al verla.

- Remus, escucha a James, no podemos detenerte, pero te lo pido, escucha los ruegos, que alguien dirige por ti- Lily observo a su amigo, con una cálida sonrisa.

- Lily, tu tampoco has cambiado en nada, te extrañe tanto, pero Lily, por eso mismo, quiero ir con ustedes, es justo que sufra siempre, quiero encontrar un momento de paz; tu siempre me escuchaste Lily- Remus le sonrió abiertamente.

- Y tu siempre escuchaste mis consejos Remus, no sigas por favor, no es tu tiempo- Lily se acerco a James, y los dos contemplaron a su amigo, aun en ese lugar el reflejaba un inmenso sufrimiento, todos esos doce años , ellos lo habían visto sufrir, a los dos, y a Harry también, cuanto habían deseado estar ahí... limpiar las lagrimas y dejar abrazos... pero era el destino; y ahora que era posible una felicidad... no dudarían en luchar por ellos; ella también había escuchado el ruego, lleno de amor, de Sirius. 

- Perdóname Lily, es la primera ves que no te escuchare, comprende, mi corazón me dice algo, pero yo se que en esa luz, con ustedes al fin encontrare mi camino; mis amigos, mis padres, ese es el lugar al que pertenezco.

El joven siguió caminado lentamente, observado de cerca por los dos jóvenes que se abrazaban, temían que el no fuera escuchar, el dolor cegaba sus ojos, e impedía que escuchara a Sirius, aun cuando este lo detenía con toda su alma, ¿cuánto duraría esto?...

- Remus, si avanzas aun mas lo dañaras, y te dañaras a ti mismo, destruirás lo que puede ser- otra figura se acercaba lentamente a Remus, el reconoció inmediatamente la vos, pero, ¿no podía ser él?... ¿cómo?- Peter

- Así es, me temo que la ultima ves que nos vimos, no nos despedimos muy alegremente, y también he cambiado; preferí esta forma. No tienes que decírmelo, se todo el daño que hice, cuanto deseo pagar por ello; pero soy el primer sorprendido de estar aquí- el joven bajito y un poco gordito observo detrás de Remus a la pareja que ya los había alcanzado.

- James y Lily, me perdonaron, y eso, es mas de lo que merecía; pero se los voy a agradecer siempre; Remus quiero detenerte, se que no debería, pero no puedo permitir que arruines todo, que destruyas una felicidad a la que tienes derecho; se que me debes odiar, tengo una tremenda vergüenza al estar frente a tus ojos, pero mas la tendría si no te detengo; por que le debo mucho a él, y voy a comenzar a pagar- el hombre observo a Remus con determinación.

- Peter, no te guardare rencor, pero hazte a un lado, este es el destino que quiero elegir- Remus trato de apartar al joven mas bajito, pero este permaneció en su lugar con determinación.

- No, te lo suplico Remus, abre los ojos, abre tu corazón y escucha, es que los ruegos de Sirius están quemando mi ser, no es posible que tu no los escuches- el joven lo observo con determinación- no lo permitiré, por que les debo a los dos demasiado, y esta es la única forma que encuentro de pagar.

- Peter, volverás a ser un traidor, no me dejaras tomar mi camino, me lo quitaras, como se lo quitaste a James y a Lily- Remus lo observo con enojo.

- ¿Traidor?, si Remus, lo fui , lo soy, es una carga que llevare hasta el fin de los tiempos; pero tu también lo eres; por que prefieres traicionar a tu corazón, por tu orgullo, prefieres traicionarte a ti mismo; por tu terquedad, prefieres matar a Sirius, quitarle su camino.

El joven de cabellos castaños se dejo caer, por fin lo entendía, dejo de callara a su corazón y lo escucho, la vos de Sirius, claramente, una vos que nunca iba a poder olvidar, por que estaba gravada en su alma... una vos que le suplicaba regresar, una suplica hecha con un amor tan grande, tan maravilloso, que el no podía evitar comprender...

Observo la luz y vacilo antes de dar un paso retrocediendo, alejándose de ella, a cada paso que se alejaba le parecía escuchar con mayor claridad esa vos, la vos que mas amaba, la única que lo haría retroceder ante la muerte. 

Volteo una ves mas a ver a sus amigos, y ellos le sonrieron.

- Un día, los dos volveremos juntos, y entonces si estaremos junto a ustedes, ese día, ¿nos recibirán verdad?- Remus le sonrió a James.

- Con los brazos abiertos, Remus.

- Lily, gracias, siempre escuche tu consejo, sabes que Harry se parece a James, pero tiene tu corazón- Remus retrocedía otro paso.

- Lo se, dile que nunca dejamos de ver por el; y por todos; un día también lo recibiremos a el, pero será un día muy lejano aun- Lily observo con ternura a Remus.

- Y Peter... yo no te guardo ningún rencor, y se que Sirius tampoco te lo tendrá, no cuando sepa lo que este día has hecho por el, la deuda esta saldada para nosotros dos; yo... siento tanto que hayas muerto solo en Azkaban, debimos estar ahí, perdónanos - Remus le sonrío abiertamente, como en su juventud.

- Remus... te lo agradezco, ya algún día me disculpare con Sirius; no tienen que disculparse; no estuve solo, no cuando estos dos maravillosos amigos, estuvieron ahí junto a mi, mi muerte fue dulce, porque ellos me perdonaron, Remus no nos olvides, pero no recuerdes el mal que fui, sino el amigo que en verdad siempre los ha querido...

La vos de Peter se escuchaba aun mas lejanas, las voces se perdían, y las figuras igualmente, ahora la vos de Sirius sonaba mas clara, el sabia cual era su lugar.

- Un día los merodeadores van a estar juntos nuevamente- James  sonrió cuando vio la figura de Remus desaparecer.

- Así es Prongs, y sabes que podemos hacer un mapa de este lugar- Peter le sonreía a su antiguo compañero de travesuras.

- ¿Ustedes nunca cambian?- Lily trato de fingir enojo- solo nos falta que se pongan a hacer alguna diablura en este mundo de paz.

- Bueno, es lo menos que los merodeadores podemos hacer, tenemos una tradición que honrar, así que mi querido Wormtail, ¿que te parece si comenzamos a tramas los planes, en lo que Moony y Padfoot se unen a nosotros?- James camino tomando la mano de su esposa, pero sonriendo con satisfacción en dirección a su amigo.

- Mi estimado Prongs, me parece lo mejor- Peter sonrió, estaba al fin en un lugar que aunque sentía que no el pertenecía, tenia oportunidad de estar ahí.

- Por cierto Peter, ¿como sabias que Remus necesitaba tu ayuda?- James observo con duda a Peter.

- Bueno una señora muy amable, me pidió este favor, en nombre de su hijo- Peter sonrió con misterio.

- Ah!, las madres nunca dejan de velar por los hijos, Sirius es muy afortunado.

Las tres figuras penetraron en la luz, sintiendo que algún día todos volverían a estar juntos, cuando fuera el momento.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Te lo suplico regresa a mi- Sirius se aferraba con desesperación a la mano de Remus, no podía dejarlo marcharse.

Harry y Draco vencidos por el cansancio dormían en unas sillas cercanas, habían estado toda la noche vigilando a Remus, fue un alivio que no estuviera muerto, pero no sabían si volvería a despertar y eso les pesaba; pero el cansancio les había ganado a todos, incluso la diligente enfermera dormitaba en la silla desde de donde estaba vigilando, hasta que los ojos se el habían cerrado con cansancio, ella misma lo había dicho era solo cuestión de esperar, ninguna magia, ninguna medicina, ninguna poción; todo dependía de la fuerza de voluntad de Remus, de que quisiera vivir.

Desde el rincón oscuro en que se había instalado, el también observaba, no quería estar cerca, no podía, no por que perdía las esperanzas, si Remus se salvaba seria un milagro, y el para su desgracia no creía en ellos, no entraban en la sabio mecanismo técnico de las pociones, el era escéptico no creía en milagros, pero en este momento necesitaba uno.

Si alguien lo podría traer de vuelta era Black, nadie mas; si el fracasaba de que servían sus ruegos... por que sin darse cuanta y contra su propio criterio, el mismo había comenzado a rogar por un milagro, aunque no creyera en ellos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sirius observaba fijamente  los ojos de Remus, que se abrieran era su único pensamiento, que el volviera era su único deseo.

Y a veces el destino es justo el que esperamos; su corazón brinco cuando la respiración se regularizo completamente, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando unos ojos dorados lo observaron con ternura, mas haya de las palabras, el amor esta en ellos.

El grito de Sirius despertó con alarma a todos los dormidos y saco a Snape de sus pensamientos, todos observaron rápidamente a la cama, temían lo peor, esperaban ver a un desolado Sirius llorar con amargura, se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron llorar pero con felicidad, como si no se decidiera a llorar o a reír.

Harry y Draco observaron con dicha a Remus, quien sonreía mientras Sirius lo llenaba de besos, que solo pudo detener la señora Pomfrey cuando le recordó que Remus estaba aun débil, que si no se detenía lo sacaría de su enfermería; Sirius accedió a apartarse para que ella revisara al paciente.

- Es un milagro, muchacho contra toda expiación es solo eso-  la enfermera sonrió mientras dejaba a su paciente que era abrazado por Harry, y besado por Sirius y saludado por Draco.

Si en algún momento Remus había dudado ¿cuál era su lugar?, en este momento estaba seguro de que pertenecía a ese lugar, no importaba donde fuera, pero pertenecía a esos corazones.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- No piensas ir a verlos también muchacho- la enfermera observo a Severus Snape, que se dirigía a la puerta con lentitud.

- No, ese no es mi estilo- Severus saludo educadamente a la enfermera, y se detuvo ante la puerta- sabe, ya creo en los milagros- Severus cerro la puerta muy despacio tras de si, una ves lejos, silenciosas lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos.

Notas: Bueno ya estoy casi en el final feliz, así que si el anterior capitulo les dejo un sabor amargo, este de seguro los dejo empalagados... demasiado dulce, ni parece que yo lo hubiera escrito... ummm bueno me conformare con dejar que mi lado bueno escriba los finales de este y veamos que otro fic...

El  próximo capitulo es el final, ( espero), y es algo así como un Epilogo.


	11. Epilogo : Las despedidas no siempre son ...

Nota1: Los derechos como siempre son de la grandiosa escritora J.K Rowling

Nota2: Espero que este ultimo capitulo les guste, es el epilogo, y tal ves tenga ... el final feliz que me pidieron.. o no...

Gracias por los reviews:
    
    _Gracias Randa:_
    
    Si yo también tengo la idea de redimir a Peter ( aunque si con su manita de plata mata a mi Remus... ummm entonces no se si lo podríamos redimir).
    
    Espero que te guste este capitulo final

_Gracias Noriko:_

Gracias por lo de la foto... y espero que te guste el capitulo que cierra el fic, no creo que llores quedo un poco tierno.

_Gracias Marta:_

Que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos, y espero que este ultimo te guste también, aunque termine esta historia, espero que las otras les sigan gustando como para leerlas.
    
    _Gracias Eyes:_
    
    Bueno fue una pequeña reunión de los merodeadores, y pues creo que Peter y Sirius, no hablaran tanto, pero suprimirán eso con... mejor léelo; espero que te guste el capitulo final.
    
    _Gracias Death eater:_
    
    Gracias por tus comentarios; y pues creo que el club estará abierto; estoy pensando que puedo escribir un capitulo especial en donde torturen a arabella, con sus sugerencias claros( por que en este capitulo fui indiferente con su castigo)... bueno a ver si me dan sus opiniones, y este capitulo también esta un poco dulce.
    
    _Gracias Katty Kaio:_
    
    Bueno espero que no vayas a llorar  con este final tan cursi; ojala y te guste.
    
    _Gracias MoOny GiRl:_
    
    Lo siento pero tiene que tener un final, el primero que escribo, y por cierto puedes mandar tus ideas para el capitulo especial de tortura de Arabella… es que le deje el castigo muy suavecito… espero que el final te guste… por que de alguna manera los dos son felices.

_Gracias Cho Chang: _
    
    Bueno espero que te guste el capitulo final, aunque puedes participar en la tortura de arabella si gustas... y te cumplí con una especie de final feliz, a ver que te parece.
    
    _Gracias Femme Greeneyes:_
    
    A ver si este epilogo... te parece feliz, espero que si... y al final veras una pequeña referencia en los  diálogos de los personajes... dedicado a esos abrazos que mandas...y que podrían matar a cualquiera, pero que con agrado se reciben... muchísimas gracias, y ya sabes puedes unirte a la tortura de arabella. 
    
    Y para los otros fics, sigue acumulando klenex, que ya tengo algunas otras ideas maquiavélicas.
    
    Nota : 
    
    Espero que les guste este capitulo, tenia la idea de que fuera el ultimo, pero como se que quedaran inconformes con la suerte de Arabella Figg ... les pediré sus ideas para el capitulo especial de la tortura, puedes ser ustedes en persona que la torturen u otro personaje... que esa mujer se lo merece ( la buena y dulce Arabella Figg del libro, me debe odiar)... ya veremos que le hacemos.

**Capitulo 11.- Epilogo : Las despedidas no siempre son tristes.**

Los años a veces pasan como arrastrados por el viento, pasan a tu lado y tu tan solo los contemplas; una vida se va detrás de otra... y a veces quisieras alcanzar a esa vida; detenerla.

Hemos vivido todos estos años, la felicidad negada, al fin nos perteneció; los cambios están aquí, siempre en nosotros...y a veces pareciera que el mundo se transforma, pero tu no... aunque al fin los cambios nos han alcanzado.

Agradezco toda la dicha, toda la felicidad a tu lado; agradezco cada día, que me llamaras y que ellos me obligaran a escuchar tu llamado; si no hubiera regresado, nunca hubiera conocido la felicidad a tu lado.

Les agradezco, y los amo aun mas; pasan los años y no puedo olvidar... la felicidad, es impudente pues llega y se va, por momentos te falta y por momentos esta en ti.

Espero Peter, que lo hayas visto; a Sirius le ha costado, pero con los años te ha perdonado; fui a tu entierro, te debía tanto; pero Sirius aun cuando dijo que no iría, estaba ahí, escondido; lo se, y poco a poco hablar de ti, no ha sido difícil; un día el te dirá personalmente que todo esta perdonado.

Ya quien queda que recuerde, ya quien queda que nos recordara; muy pocos, o muchos tal ves.

A veces siento que pudimos esperar algo diferente, que tu pudiste a ver tenido hijos de tu sangre; pero no, si tuvimos hijos, aun cuando los adoptáramos, serán  siempre nuestros hijos, llenaron un vació que no existía realmente, los ame, como tu también, lo se; son parte de nosotros, tu les enseñaste a honrar a los merodeadores, cuantas  cartas recibíamos diariamente desde que marcharon a Hogwarts; los merodeadores habían regresado con una nueva generación; aun recuerdo la cara de terror de Minerva Mc Gonagall, cuando llamo a Sirius  Harry J. Black y a Remus Draco P. Black, creo que por poco se infarta.

La felicidad fue tener entre mis brazos a esos pequeños niños, verlos crecer con orgullo y a nuestro lado; ¿qué habría sido de mi vida?... es mejor no preguntármelo...

Y aun recuerdo la exasperación en la cara de Severus cuando vio a esos dos estudiantes en su clase, los hijos de su enemigo( hace mucho que imagino que dejaron de serlo, pero ambos son tan orgullosos), y también los hijos de (no se si llamarme tu amigo), si de tu amigo.

El  viejo Severus, como le dieron lata los dos; aun que se que por influencias de Sirius, uno de sus padres es incorrectible y mala influencia, pero espero que yo les haya inculcado responsabilidad.

Es cierto Severus esperaba retirarse del puesto de maestro de pociones, era tiempo de estar aun mas con su esposa( quien aventuraría, que precisamente se casaría con la hija de Mc Gonagall). Pero no pudo; por que Draco fue el único al que entreno, y al recordarlo , también viene a mi la parte injusta de la historia.

Harry... Draco, tan jóvenes, cuando creímos que íbamos a ser felices todos como una gran familia; ese día las cosas cambiaron, malditos mortifagos; ¿por qué no se extinguieron con su señor oscuro?, ¿por qué buscar venganza?... ¿por qué Harry?.

La sangre de Slyterin se acabo, pero la de Gryffindor también, ahora que los dos rivales no existen mas, es posible que el mundo mágico encuentre paz; ¿pero a que costo?, Harry tenia muchos planes, una vida al lado de Draco.

Aun hoy después de tantos años, aun  me recrimino, ¿por qué no les pedí que se quedaran en casa?, ¿por qué regresaron por ese camino?; ¿por qué los mataron a traición?; yo mismo consolé a Sirius, su corazón se había roto; esa misma noche habíamos estado celebrando con los dos; celebrábamos que al fin nos habían concedido a dos niños en adopción , nuestro sueño.. y nuestra pesadilla esa mañana, aun puedo escuchar los golpes fuertes en la puerta, aun recuerdo como bromee con Sirius, como baje las escaleras, creí que eran los muchachos, que habían olvidado algo; pero eran un par de aurores; creo que nunca e vuelto a llorar como aquel día; pero fui fuerte por Sirius; el y yo nos necesitábamos mas que nunca.

Cuando capturaron a los responsables, nunca había visto con tal furia a Sirius, y ella estaba ahí, era responsable, maldita; si la hubiéramos detenido, pero ni Sirius ni yo quisimos estar en su condena, Arabella Fig., era alguien a quien borramos de nuestras mentes, si sufrió, que mas importa, ella ya nos había destruido con un ultimo daño.

Pensé que moriríamos, con la tristeza de esos momentos; pero teníamos una luz, nuestros hijos... Harry no querría ver que rehusábamos esa felicidad por la que el y Draco habían dado tanto; mi único consuelo es saber que murieron juntos, que no sufrieron, que no se enteraron de lo que ocurrió.

Son dos héroes, así siempre van a ser recordados me dije, y así a sido por todos estos años, todas las generaciones de niños y adultos, las que vinieron después las que han de venir, conocen tu nombre Harry y el de Draco.

Parece que en los últimos momentos los recuerdos me han invadido, pero no soy el único tu también te sientes llenos de ellos Sirius, lo se; por que tu mirada esta perdida en la lejanía; te observo y aun cuando ambos seamos ya tan viejos, para mi nada ha cambiado... nunca te gusto la barba, y a mi tampoco, nunca nos la dejamos; pero mis cabellos al fin se han vuelto totalmente canos, y los tuyos también; mantienes tu cabello largo, a pesar de que nuestros nietos te lo jalan constantemente.

Nuestros nietos, los extrañare cuando tenga que irme; son unos niños tan hermosos Sirius somos tan afortunados, los hijos de nuestro Sirius, quien iba a decir que el se casaría con la hija de Hermione y Ron; a Harry le habría agradado realmente, los Wesley son grandes trabajadores; la joven es encantadora, es tan parecida a Hermione.

Sus hijos , son unos nietos adorables, aunque terriblemente traviesos, ellos van a continuar la tradición merodeando; es una lastima que la profesora Mc Gonagall, haya muerto al poco tiempo que Dumbledore (cuando nuestros hijos no habían salido de la escuela aun), pero su hija  es heredera de la tradición, las cartas siguen volando a los hogares de padres y abuelos.

Nuestros dos hijos son felices, (se que finges que no te agrada la idea, pero nuestro Remus encontró el amor en el hijo de Severus, aunque este sorpresivamente odie las pociones, y sea maestro de DCAO) eso es suficiente para sentir que hemos vivido plenamente Sirius.

Es por eso que tal ves ya estamos listos, nuestros nietos no son tan pequeños,  la vida ya nos dio todo lo que necesitábamos.

Por eso nos despedimos, con lagrimas abracé a nuestros hijos, y a nuestros nietos... se que el mundo mágico que hay para ellos será mejor que en el que nosotros vivimos, con suerte ellos no conocerán el dolor de las guerras; fue un lindo impulso, que abrazaras a Severus, ya era tiempo que ustedes dos arreglaran las cosas, incluso creí ver algunas lagrimas en su rostro; se que cuando te reúnas con nosotros Severus, serás el quinto merodeador...

Pero para nosotros llego el tiempo de marcharnos; ya estamos un poco cansado, pero no por que no hemos sido felices con los que están, sino por que nos extrañan mucho los que no están... se los prometimos, y hoy nos reuniremos con ellos.

Vemos la ultima puesta del sol, es maravilloso el estar a tu lado.

- Remus, aun piensas que sea lo correcto- Sirius lo observo con sus profundos ojos azules, nada había cambiado en ellos.

- No tengo ninguna duda, estamos listos para verlos, quiero abrazarlos Sirius; tal ves sea egoísta- Remus brazo con fuerza a Sirius.

- Si estas a mi lado, la muerte no me importa Remus, no somos egoístas... por que vivimos plenamente, por ellos y por nosotros, además no importa en donde estemos, si estamos juntos-  los dos se abrazaron con mayor intensidad, y Sirius beso a Remus, las cosas no habían cambiado jamás, el amor era el mismo.

Una intensa luz rodeo a los dos amantes, mientras el beso se prolongaba, sus cuerpos viejos desaparecieron, y Remus observo a Sirius, y este lo observo a el, como la primera ves.

- Ya era tiempo de que terminaran, esta bien que no necesitan aire (pues están muertos), pero hacer semejante espectáculo en frente de todos, ustedes nunca cambian verdad- un joven los observaba divertido.

- Harry...- los dos corrieron a abrazar al joven, mientras Draco caminando lentamente se reía del joven que pedía ayuda, por que lo iban a matar con la fuerza de ese abrazo.

- No pueden matarte Harry, ya estas muerto- Draco se burlaba de su amado; en ese momento Remus y Sirius corrieron a abrazarlo también a el, y ante la mirada divertida de Harry, este también pedía ayuda.

- Sirius, podrías no ser tan efusivo conmigo como con ellos dos, casi matas a mi hijo primero, y ahora estas ahorcando al pobre Draco - pero no pudo ser así, por que en cuanto Sirius, escucho la vos tras de si, y vio frente a sus ojos a su mejor amigo, aquel a quien no había visto por tantos años, James se encontró en brazos de Sirius.

- Remus, me alegra que al fin se reúnan con nosotros- Lily caminaba divertida de la expresión de felicidad de su esposo y su amigo; traía sujetando del brazo a Peter, quien veía nervioso la escena, y a Sirius sobre todo.

- Si Lily, a mi también...- Remus se estremeció cuando Sirius soltó a James y observo fijamente a Peter( que iba a suceder, había perdonado a su memoria, pero no era lo mismo que verlo frente a si).

- Sirius yo..- Peter observaba apenado a Sirius, bajo la vista cuando sintió que una mano estrechaba la suya.

- Todo perdonado Peter...- Sirius abrazo a Peter también, y James y Remus no se quedaron atrás- Los merodeadores están juntos nuevamente.

Harry, abrazando a su madre con un brazo y a Draco con el otro sonrió ante la escena; ¿qué importaba si únicamente en la muerte podían estar todos juntos, un día sus amigos restantes se unirían a ellos... esa era la verdadera razón por la que había luchado.

- Que se cuide el cielo, los merodeadores están reunidos, Prongs aquí- grito James con felicidad.

- Wormtail, aquí también- grito Peter.

- Padfoot reportándose, y listo para travesuras- Sirius gritaba feliz.

- Y Moony, siempre aquí... y bueno adelante con las travesuras- Remus grito sonriendo.

- Vamos rápido chicos, que sus padres ya deben estar impacientes por verlos- Lily los apresuraba.

Todos se alejaron perdiéndose en una luz intensa; Remus sabia que al fin su corazón había encontrado la felicidad... 

_Fin..._

Nota: Realmente cursi el final, pero bueno ustedes pidieron que mi lado amable lo escribiera, así que no es mi culpa.

Y no se si a alguien le parezca que es un final feliz, tal ves en algún momento lo modifique, por que algunas ideas se me quedaron volando sueltas por ahí.

Pero espero que les haya gustado, es la primera historia que puedo terminar... viva para mi, al fin escribí un final.

Y espero sus ideas para el capitulo de tortura de Arabella Figg


End file.
